Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire
by The Hero15
Summary: England and two other countries are sent to Hogwarts to watch over the Triwizard tournament, but trouble is in the air when one of the countries is chosen to compete in the competition and suddenly one of them goes missing. How will England manage to get by with the stupid frog and America by his side? And will he manage to keep his secret from the prying eyes of a certain witch?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! Any reviews or critique is appreciated so don't be afraid! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia...unfortunately... (-_-)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Quit fidgeting! Gosh, how could I have raised you?" England snapped at America, who was forever moving in his new Hogwarts school robes.

"Oh be quiet! These robes are uncomfortable, China don't you agree?" America groaned, slapping England away.

"I don't know what you're talking about aru, these are very comfortable aru!" China shrugged, he was dressed in his own robes, once again the sleeves were too long for him, it seemed to happen with everything he wore.

"Well, I blame Iggy!" America huffed.

England didn't protest because it was his fault. A spell had gone wrong, turning England, America and China into teenagers just before he was leaving to go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard cup. He had no choice but to bring them along, and unfortunately, they had to be students.

"Just, be quiet, we're going to be introduced!" England grumbled.

"Hahaha! I, the Hero will be introduced first!" America cheered, tackling England to the ground.

The two were a mess on the floor, writhing and struggling. China tried to move away but was pulled into the tangle, school robes were flapping and shouts of "You bloody idiot!" and "Aiyah aru!" could be heard.

China's panda climbed on top of his head in a desperate attempt not to get squashed.

"Aiyah! Stop it!" China yelled.

"You bloody wanker! Get off me!" England shouted, roughly kicking out.

"Hahahaha! I'm the Hero!" America merely laughed.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET MY WOK PAN OUT ARU!" China screamed, the two blondes froze.

Just then, the two large doors to the great hall swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! You might find that I upload pretty quickly, because I wrote like, twelve chapters before-hand...but anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (Am I really gonna have to put this in every chapter?): I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia! If I did, every single pairing that I like would be canon!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"You bloody wanker!"

"I'm the Hero!"

"Aiyah!"

Ron snorted, "Are those the new students?"

Hermione glared at him, but she herself was trying not to laugh at the obvious struggle outside.

Dumbledore chose to ignore it and continued talking. Harry saw an amused twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"As you can...hear, we have three new students attending. They will be with the fourth years,"

A slight ripple of giggles and laughter rang across the group of fourth years. Malfoy across on the Slytherin table let out a snobby chortle.

"Two of them are exchange students from America and China," Dumbledore continued, Harry noticed the slight laughter he was holding back. "We will be getting them sorted into their houses today after they introduce themselves,"

Dumbledore gestured to the doors and they swung open. Three students were on the ground fighting and struggling.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at them.

"You bloody idiot! Get off me!" one of them yelled, he had a British accent.

"Haha I am the Hero!" an American accented boy cheered.

An Asian...boy (?), stood up, a small baby panda on his head.

His face was red, "DON'T MAKE ME GET MY WOK PAN OUT ARU!" he ordered.

At this the two others froze. One of the blondes noticed the stares they were getting and quickly stood up, dusting himself off.

The Chinese boy saw the stares and also straightened, picking the panda off his head and stretching the wrinkled sleeves that were much too long for him.

The American still rolled on the ground, laughing. Suddenly he got up, struck a cheesy pose and shouted, "I'm the Hero!"

Harry turned to the teachers up the front. Most of them looked horrified and scared, especially Snape. But Dumbledore merely grinned like it was a normal thing.

"Let them introduce themselves," he said, gesturing for them to walk forward up to the front.

The English and Chinese boy blushed a deep red, waving and smiling sheepishly as they passed.

The American on the other hand, waved and smiled and cheered and jumped. He winked at Hermione who merely brushed it off with a roll of the eyes.

They made it to the front next to Dumbledore.

As expected, the American stepped up first. "Wassup? My name is Alfred F. Jones and I am the awesome America!"

He had blonde hair and blue eyes with old rectangular glasses. A stubborn and huge cowlick bounced up on his head. Instead of the black top robe, he wore a brown leather bomber jacket. Some of the students frowned at the comment.

The Asian got up next with a respectful bow, "Ni Hao, my name is Yao Wang and I come from China, I am very pleased to meet you all aru. And Alfred means he comes from America, not that he is America aru."

Yao had long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail slung over his shoulder. On his back was a bamboo basket, at the top of the basket the small baby panda peeked out. He was glaring at Alfred.

"Are pandas allowed as familiars?" Ron whispered.

Hermione pondered on the question, "Hmm, maybe in China they are."

Harry watched curiously as the British boy did a small gentleman bow. "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I am from England."

There was a slow, unsure round of clapping.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Okay! Let's get them sorted!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! It's the weekend here and I already finished my tonnes of homework so I have lots of time to post new chapters! (Two more to come today, I really need to get rid of some of the chapters in my computer, their taking up a lot of room...and I've got like 19 more so...more chapters for you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3

After the hat sang its song, Alfred went ballistic.

"Ermegersh! That was so awesome! Me first!" he jumped onto the stool, lowering the hat onto his head.

As the hat spoke, he squealed in delight.

"Hello America,"

"Wait, you know I'm a nation?" Alfred whispered.

"Yes," the sorting had answered. "You're strong, brave, not exactly on the smart side..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gryffindor!"

Harry and his friends clapped, Alfred tore down the stairs and sat down, grinning widely at the others.

Yao walked up next.

"Hello China," the hat said.

"Hello hat aru," Yao muttered.

"You'd fit perfectly in both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," the hat mused. "Smart, brave, and the oldest out of your friends I believe."

"I'd like to go with America if you don't mind." Yao mumbled.

"Gryffindor!"

Yao sat down next to Alfred, who gave him a large hug.

Arthur slowly got up, the hat was lowered on his head and instantly, it shouted out.

"Slytherin!"

Arthur stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, nodding thoughtfully.

"Wait? Why's he there?" America asked, pulling desperately on Yao's arm.

"I don't know aru," Yao answered, he looked at Arthur, who caught his eye and nodded sadly.

"Hi! My name's Hermione, this is Ron and Harry!" a girl with brown hair smiled, she had the same English accent as Arthur.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to them.

"And don't forget, the schools participating in the Triwizard cup are coming in two days,"

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters to come after this! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised! Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER! (I feel sad now T_T)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yao and Alfred entered their dorm, it was just the two of them.

"Aw, Arthur isn't with us!" Alfred moaned, unpacking his stuff.

He had a brown and black feathered owl, Yao was lucky enough to have been able to bring Panda with him.

He sat down on the bed in his pajamas, hugging Panda tightly.

"I don't know about you but that Snape guy freaks me out aru, I'm getting goosebumps aru." Yao shuddered.

"Yeah, he's creepy, I think he was staring at us the whole entire time! And that Mad Eye guy too!" Alfred shouted, surprising the owl and causing it to squawk.

There was a knock on the door.

"Um, hey guys?" It was Harry Potter, the boy they had met at dinner and the boy Arthur had been sent to protect.

"Yes aru?" Yao answered, blushing a bit in his pajamas.

"Um, Arthur's downstairs in the common room, just wants to talk to you for a second." Harry said, jerking a thumb down.

Alfred jumped up, grabbed Yao and tore down the stairs.

Arthur was waiting, scowling and knitting his enormous eyebrows together.

The other students stayed wary of him, as a Slytherin he wasn't meant to be in their common room but since he asked so nicely, they let him in.

"Oh hey Artie!" Alfred waved, leaping forward and grabbing Arthur in a hug.

Yao followed with a roll of the eyes, Alfred turned and dragged him to Arthur. They made a small, private circle.

"So you know the plan?" Arthur whispered.

"Yeah, protect Harry, get good grades, don't piss off Snape." Alfred whispered.

"And protect our true identities aru." Yao hissed, sending a glare at Alfred.

"Yes, protect Harry and protect ourselves, seems fair?" Arthur nodded, he looked at his fellow nations.

"Yes (aru)," Alfred and Yao muttered together.

"We have joint Potions tomorrow, so I'll see you then. But for now I have to go," Arthur mumbled, they broke the circle and Arthur left the room.

~

The Golden trio, Ron, Hermione and Harry watched them curiously.

"What do think they were saying?" Ron whispered.

"Probably good luck, goodnight, stuff like that." Harry shrugged casually, but for some reason, his scar stung slightly, he wasn't sure why.

"I don't know why Arthur's in Slytherin, he's quite a nice guy." Hermione remarked, "And Alfred seems disappointed."

"What do you mean he's a nice guy? He's in Slytherin!" Ron gasped, disbelief on his face.

"Oh shut it Ron!"

~

"Sssh aru!" Yao hissed at Alfred,

Snape glared at them, "10 points off from Gryffindor because Mr Wang interrupted,"

Yao's eyes widened in disbelief but he shut his mouth, NEVER, in his whole entire life had he gotten into detention, and he wasn't hoping for one soon.

Alfred on the other hand...

"Hey! That's like way unfair!" he protested, Yao turned red and lowered his head down.

"Aiyah," he mumbled.

"Mr Jones, sit down! 20 points off Gryffindor!" Snape snapped.

Yao leaped up and dragged Alfred down, "Be quiet aru!"

Some of the other Gryffindor students glared in their direction.

"Um Professor, that's a bit unfair don't you think?" All eyes turned to the person.

Surprisingly, it was Arthur.

"Mr Kirkland sit down," Snape looked like he was making a huge decision, but he managed to spit out, "10 points off of Slytherin,"

Arthur nodded curtly and sat back down, earning venomous glares from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry looked at Arthur curiously, a Slytherin getting points deducted on purpose? That was new.

~

The three nations met outside the library at lunchtime.

"You bloody idiot, we're trying not to get attention!" Arthur groaned, "Because of you, that Malfoy brat wants to kill me!"

"Well, it's not like that Snape guy's any fair," Alfred grumbled.

Yao wrung his hands, "We'll try harder aru," he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, now we've got more important things to discuss, the Triwizard cup." Arthur massaged his temples.

"What about it?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Beauxbatons, France aru." Yao muttered.

"Exactly," Arthur said, "Beauxbatons is a school in France, and if that bloody frog's boss is like mine, he'll be sending him along."

"Hopefully not aru,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer (Phew this is getting tiring!): I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter!**!

* * *

Chapter 5

The nations found themselves at the Goblet of Fire.

"Wow, that thing is huge!" Alfred gazed at it.

"Lots of magic," Arthur muttered to Yao, who nodded.

"Do you think Harry is in any danger aru?" Yao whispered back.

"No, there's an age barrier, the Weasley twins already tried with an age potion, failing miserably." Arthur said, "Though, I'm not sure about us. Because technically we are thousands of years old, only in the bodies of teenagers."

"I wanna try!" Alfred, apparently had already been told about the Triwizard cup. He had three slips of paper in his hand and was now running towards the goblet.

"No you idiot! The age line!" Arthur yelled, running forward.

Yao reached him first, trying to drag him back, but Alfred was already across the line. The two fell into the circle, unharmed by the barrier.

Arthur cursed under his breath, "Dammit America, we're meant to be undercover!"

Yao slammed his head on the Goblet, the clang rang throughout the room and all eyes turned to them.

The other students clustered around, "How the hell did you get in?" Ron demanded.

Hermione sat back with a book, Harry was next to her but was already getting up.

"You didn't drink any potion, how did you get through the age gap?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Yao rubbed his head, looking around at the crowd.

"Um...WAIT!" He scrambled around, grabbing at Alfred's hands and robes. "Where are the three slips aru?"

Alfred stood up triumphantly, "They're in the goblet! Me, you and Artie!"

Hermione frowned, the age barrier was cast by Dumbledore himself, how could Yao and Alfred get through, and could Arthur do the same?

Nobody noticed as Hermione walked out of the room.

"No aru!" Yao exclaimed, he grabbed Alfred by the collar and shook him violently, "What do you think you're doing aru?"

Arthur pushed through the crowd, Harry and Ron looked a him with wary and suspicion.

"Get up you two!" he sighed, pulling them both out of the circle, Alfred still being strangled by Yao.

"Don't worry! It's not like we'll get chosen anyway!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

Yao had turned pink, out of nowhere he took out a huge wok pan.

The students backed away with a gasp. Yao shouted a battle cry and slammed the wok right on Alfred's head, he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

The pan disapeared, but not before Snape came in.

"Yao! Alfred! Headmaster's office now!" he commanded, "Arthur, you go with them."

Yao picked himself up and with Arthur dragged Alfred along. They followed Snape.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed a flash of platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy you git," he growled.

* * *

**A/N: More coming soon! So don't worry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! This story might seem a bit rushed but that's because my head is being invaded by plot bunnies and I'm gonna have to surrender soon! Besides, this story has like twenty or so chapters so...yeah I'm not exactly the best person to come to if you want a short story! Well, this is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia! If I did, Seychelles wouldn't exist and it would be Yaoi forever more! :)**

**I just hate the fact that Seychelles gets paired with everybody! :(**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked that night, she had an unlit lantern in her hand.

"Uh, sure...why?" Harry replied, holding the fabric out unsurely. Hermione grabbed it hastily, draping it over herself.

"I'm just going to the Forbidden area to do some research," she said quickly, "Bye,"

She disappeared and left the room.

Holding the lantern out in front of her, she walked into the library, making her way into the Forbidden section where students were forbidden from going.

"Now, if I'm correct, I need to look in the history section." she muttered to herself, moving her fingers across the worn spines of the books.

"History of Hogwarts," she mumbled as her fingers ran over a book with the said title in Golden Italics.

She carefully slid the book out of the shelf. Then she moved to another corner of the library and started to search there.

A book named Magic Schools around the World, caught her eye and she picked up that book too.

Almost smiling to herself, Hermione swept out of the room, silently.

Still invisible, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room, she uttered the password and was let in.

Hermione climbed into bed and began her work.

She flipped through the History of Hogwarts book, looking through the pictures of the past Headmasters. "Oh, my, goodness." she muttered, in every single Headmaster photo there was a man next to him, blonde hair and emerald eyes with thick, thick eyebrows. At the bottom of the picture there were two names, the name of the Headmaster and the name of the man.

Arthur Kirkland, Personification of England.

"Personification? Of England?"

Hermione rapidly flipped over to Dumbledore's picture and there he was, the same eyebrows and messy hair.

But the Arthur Kirkland that Harry, Hermione and Ron knew was younger, about their age, the man on the page was in his early twenties.

Hermione put the book aside and reached for the other book.

Reading the contents she found what she wanted and turned to the page.

There was a picture of a large temple-like building, in front of it was a dragon, green and serpent-like. Next to the dragon was a smiling man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a traditional Chinese outfit, on his back was a basket with a panda peeking out from behind his shoulder.

The caption read, The school's Headmaster (dragon) and Yao Wang, Personification of China.

Again, the Yao Wang on the page was older, but had the same smile and amber eyes.

There was also a photo of a man that looked a lot like Alfred in front of the Salem Witches institute.

Hermione was sure of it.

The three new students were countries, that's why they were able to pass through the age line, because they were hundreds of years old (thousands of years old in China's case). Alfred made the mistake of saying he WAS America because it was true, he was America.

Yao was China.

Arthur was England.

They were all countries, and there more of them out there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Hooray! Thanks out there for the people who reviewed and faved this story! Another two chapters after this today just for you! I understand that these events might not happen in order, but that's because I was writing this and I didn't have the book or movie as a reference, and I'm a lazy person so I didn't fix it up...well anyway! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. HETALIA. AND. HARRY. POTTER. HAPPY?**

* * *

Chapter 7

"You know, we don't like traitors here, especially traitors who work with the Gryffindor idiots," Malfoy hissed.

Arthur merely rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands, aiming them at him.

"Don't make us do it," Crabbe said.

Arthur laughed, "You really think you can beat me?"

"Yeah, a weak mud blood like you," Malfoy sneered.

Arthur scowled.

Mud blood; a term he absolutely loathed. He had been working hard to try and stop the discrimination against them, but a woman was working hard to stop him.

"Let me tell you, I am not muggle born not pureblood, but never, do I want you to say that term again." Arthur growled, his hand twitched towards his wand, (Oak wood, 12 inches, unicorn hair core, yellow star at the top)

"Ha! You can't tell me what to do! Mud-blood! Mud-blood! I'll say it all I want!" Malfoy chortled.

Arthur's hand raced to his wand in a heartbeat he chanted, "Stupefy!"

Malfoy fell to the ground, Crabbe went to check on him and Goyle quivered, but he still chuckled slightly at the star topped wand.

He pointed his wand at Arthur, "Stu–"

" Expelliarmus!" Arthur chanted and Goyle's wand flew out of his hand.

Arthur waved and walked away.

"His father'll be hearing about this!" Crabbe shouted after him.

Arthur chuckled, Lucius Malfoy was nothing compared to him, and neither was his son.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dear Father,

This week has been very eventful. Three new students arrived at Hogwarts, two of them were unfortunately sorted into Gryffindor but one of them was sorted into Slytherin.

All three of them are quite strange, and a disgrace. I can't believe that Dumbledore even let them into the school. The boy in Slytherin is from England, his name is Arthur Kirkland, he's the worst out of all of them. A traitor to the Slytherin house.

The other two are exchange students, Yao from China and Alfred from America. Today I saw and heard some very interesting things that you might want to know.

As you might already know, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard cup. Dumbledore set up the goblet of fire, casting the age barrier himself. But today, Alfred and Yao, were both able to pass that age barrier without drinking any potion or casting any spell. Dumbledore may be an idiot, but he is no novice, there is no way they could have gotten through that barrier underage, so how did they?

And today, Kirkland, told me that he was neither a mud-blood nor pure-blood, so what is he?

Other than that, things have been fine. I hope you're able to write back with some answers on the questions.

Goodbye for now,

Draco,

Lucius Malfoy read the letter his son had sent him. Three new students? Two exchange students who could go through a charm cast by Dumbledore himself? This was very interesting news indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry these are short! I promise I'll post longer chapters okay? Okay!**

**Disclaimer: (I noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter so this one counts for both of them, alright?) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA!**

* * *

Chapter 9

France sprinted, he was late for his meeting. If only the woman in the flower store hadn't been so cute.

Dashing madly around the corner he burst into his boss' office.

"Sorry I'm late, I met this lady and You know what happened next," France bowed.

But there was no heated or annoyed reply. France looked up, his boss was talking to a woman, an incredibly large woman.

She was tall, having to bend down to not get caught on the chandelier.

"Ah, we have a guest," France muttered apologetically.

His boss turned to him gladly, he turned back to the woman. "Ah, here he is, this is France or Francis. France this is Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons academy of magic."

"Bonjour, I am France, or my human name is Francis Bonnefoy." France bowed deeply.

"Bonjour, my name is Olympe Maxime," Maxime held out her hand and Francis kissed it.

"Well, it seems you two are introduced, we must hurry." France's boss said.

France turned to him with a frown, "What is the hurry?"

"We have a potion to make," Maxime replied.

France's frown increased, "Potion?"

"Yes potion, you will need to look younger in order to visit Hogwarts."

"Ah! We will be visiting England's brother? This sounds like fun!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here I am! Did you miss me? I'm back with more Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire and I deliver two new chapters! Review and fave if you like the story, don't be afraid! If I get reviews I might update faster! But I don't really think that I need to update more, I mean you guys are getting like two new chapters every single week! That's because I have time! Recently we've been getting notifications of assessments that we're going to be having, so I might not be able to update as frequently because my beginning of the year exams are coming up, and we're getting EXTRA homework every single day. Seriously! The only homework I actually like is English and Geography! Okay, getting a bit off topic here, so here it is! Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia, I'm too not awesome to do so**

* * *

Chapter 10

Today was the day, the day when the students of the other schools would be arriving and Arthur and Yao were nervous wrecks.

"Aiyah! I'm so scared, what if our names are picked aru?" Yao exclaimed, he waved his arms around in alarm. Panda was on his head, trying to calm down the Asian nation.

"Don't worry about it, only one student from each school can be chosen and dozens of Hogwarts students put their names in, I doubt there's much of a chance of us getting picked. Besides, the competitors aren't being chosen today," Arthur reasoned, but he himself was nervous.

"Okay aru, see you after dinner aru." Yao waved and the two nations separated, Yao joining Alfred at Gryffindor and Arthur sitting at Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up, "Students, I am proud to introduce, our neighboring school and Triwizard tournament rival, Beauxbatons Academy!"

The doors to the great hall opened and a group of girls entered. They all wore blue silk robes, much different from the heavy fabric that the Hogwarts students wore.

All the girls were tall and proud, they walked in perfect formation, doing a sort of dance, twirling and dancing and sighing dramatically in unison. Most of the boys were starting to drool whilst the girls merely rolled their eyes (Hermione) or glared jealously.

"Oh my God, that's Fleur Delacour," someone whispered.

Alfred and Yao searched the sea to find one young woman stand out, she stood tall and proud, with luscious blonde hair and sharply defined cheek bones.

At the end of the sea was a woman, the Headmistress Olympe Maxime.

She was tall, taller than Hagrid, and Hagrid was tall. Everybody gazed at her in surprise.

Yao, Alfred and Arthur ignored Maxime and instead focused on the French boy next to her.

He had long blonde hair and shining blue eyes that sparkled cheekily, he wore silk blue robes along with the blue cloak that came with it. On his face was a confident smirk, the short stubble he usually had was gone now that he was younger, but the wink he gave to the girls was still the same old France.

"No way! It's Francis!" Alfred shook with excitement.

Arthur caught Yao's gaze and they sent each other quiet messages.

'He's here, you were right aru,'

'Dammit! The frog!'

Now the girls payed attention to the 'young' teenage boy walking alongside the tall Headmistress.

Francis smiled and pulled out a rose from up his sleeve, he turned to one Ravenclaw girl and handed it to her with a wink and a small laugh. The girl giggled and took it graciously, her friends giggled and they held hands, blushing.

Some Slytherin girls glared.

Dumbledore welcomed Maxime, Francis stayed back while she talked to him.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, my students are very excited." she gestured Francis to come over, Dumbledore smiled as he walked towards him and an image of England and him fighting flashed in his head.

"Ah, this must be France, England has told me a lot about you." Dumbledore said as they both shook hands.

Francis raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Angleterre talks about me? I didn't know he cared!"

Dumbledore chuckled heartily, "Though only few were actually positive,"

Francis nodded in agreement. Oh England, always complaining about big brother.

The Beauxbatons students sat down at the Ravenclaw table and Dumbledore stood back at the podium.

"Now, the students of Durmstrang Institute!"

There was a large bang as the doors were flung open, perfect rows of tall boys entered, each carrying a staff. They performed a small show with sparks and fire.

"Viktor Krum!" a few girls at the Gryffindow table gasped.

Yao and Arthur studied said boy. He was tall and muscled, almost as big as Germany. He stood proud, with straight shoulders and tight limbs, his face was like Switzerland, neutral. A blank slate that radiated power and strength.

They sat down at the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore revealed the Triwizard cup, there was a collective gasp from the new students but the Hogwarts students who had already seen it merely shrugged.

"This is the Goblet of Fire! The magical item that will choose the victors in this year's Triwizard tournament! Students who wish to participate will put their names in along with the name of their school, Hogwarts students have already put their names in so any Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students who want to compete will put their names in. Next time we meet up together, we will pick the competitors!"

Excitement filled the room as food filled the tables and everyone chowed down.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys even read the author's notes? :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 11! If you've read my Bad Touch/Friend Trio one-shot, then you may already know that I absolutely ADORE FrUK, I'm sorry USUK fans but CanAme is more my style! If you squint really hard in my later chapters, you may just find hint of FrUK because I can't live without my pairings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 11

"You bloody git what are you doing here?" Arthur demanded, wringing his hands around Francis' neck. They were outside the great hall of course, so Arthur was free to do anything to Francis (Oh hon hon hon!).

Francis laughed, "Nice to see you too Angleterre, and America and China are here as well!"

Yao nodded curtly and Alfred did the usual, laugh, loudly. "Yeah! Great to see you too! It's been really boring with just these two around,"

Francis puckered his lips at Arthur who immediately stopped strangling the Frenchman to get away.

Francis flicked his hair out of his face and turned to Alfred. "I'm sure that with moi here it will be much more interesting!" Then his expression turned serious. "But we have some problems, America, Canada is wondering where you are. England, Scotland is angry at you for God knows what reason and most importantly, China, Russia is murdering people whilst trying to find you."

Alfred cocked his head to the side, "Who's Canada?"

Arthur sighed, his older brother Scotland or Alistair got angry for numerous reasons, often because he was drunk. But this time he was angry because Arthur had been chosen to visit Hogwarts instead of him.

Yao paled. "Russia's looking for me aru?" he trembled slightly, ever since he joined the Allies Russia had started stalking him.

"Yes he is, heard he went on a drunken rage and you weren't there to calm him down, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia almost died." Francis nodded, rubbing his chin.

Arthur massaged the bridge of his nose. "Okay, enough talking right now!"

He turned to Francis, "What exactly is your business here frog?"

"The same business as you Angleterre! My boss sent me to check in on my magical community," Francis replied.

Arthur frowned slightly, "Okay, just don't do anything perverted got it?"

"Don't worry Angleterre," Francis winked.

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're liking my story so far, as mentioned in the top A/N I LOVE FrUK, but I also love so many other pairings!**

**FrUK**

**SuFin**

**RoChu**

**PoLiet**

**PruAus**

**GiriPan**

**Turkey x Greece**

**Itacest (sometimes)**

**Spamano (My OTP!)**

**GerIta (Hey! It's canon to me!)**

**Silk Road pairing (Ancient Rome x Ancient China)**

**If you have any more pairing that you like, feel free to tell me about them in a review or private message! I'm always open to new pairings, unless it's RusAme, Franada (Not that I don't like the pairing, it's just that I've been reading way to many Papa!France and Chibi Canada fics and I just can't see it happening like that,), BelAme or any Yuri pairings! Yaoi all the way!**

**Seychelles can go live by herself! Mwahahahaha! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 12 here it is! Chapter 13 coming right after it! Hope you rikey!**

**Disclaimer: .OWN.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The unknown figure moved silently around the school. Making sure that nobody dead or alive saw or heard him, it was crucial that he did his job in secret.

"Alohamora," he muttered and the doors to the great hall doors opened with only slight creaks.

In the middle of the vast room was the Goblet of Fire, the magnificent Goblet glowed from the blue fire within it.

The unknown person silently closed the doors, careful not to wake the ghosts that slept nearby.

As he walked towards it, he carefully plucked out one piece of parchment paper.

Grinning to himself, he crossed the age line and carefully dropped the paper into the sapphire embers.

One name was on the piece of paper, the name of the boy who lived; Harry Potter.

* * *

"Well here we are! This is the time when we select the competitors for this year's Triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the great hall and cheers and whoops came from the excited groups.

From Beaxbatons, Fleur Delacour was a favorite, for Durmstrangs it was Viktor Krum and Hogwarts was betting on Hufflepuff's Cedric Diggory.

Alfred and Yao sat next to each other as usual, both of them were giddy, Yao with nervousness and Alfred with excitement.

Arthur just sat still and glared at Francis who was trying to flirt with some of the Ravenclaw girls.

"The first competitor!"

The blue flames in the goblet intensified and in a flash of azure, a small blue piece of paper fluttered out of the top, a delicate ribbon attached to it.

Dumbledore plucked it from the air, shaking it to put out the embers in the slightly singed edges. He opened the slip and read the name.

"From Beauxbatons! Fleur Delacour!"

A cheer erupted from the Beauxbatons girls and the said blonde got up proudly, kissing her little sister on the cheek before entering the room where the competitors would be briefed.

Dumbledore waited for the goblet to spit out the next name, in another flash of fire another slip of parchment paper floated into his hand.

"Durmstrang's Viktor Krum!"

Another cheer came from the Durmstrang students, as Viktor got up, his friends slapped him on the back and pushed him cheering towards the room. He disappeared down the stairs.

The blue flames roared brightly one more time and a single white, slightly crumpled piece parchment paper fluttered down into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

He opened it and read it. For a moment of silence he looked at it confused, Professor McGonagall walked over quickly.

They exchanged a few whispers and a few whispers rolled from the crowd itself.

"Who do you think it is?" someone asked.

"Don't know," another answered.

Alfred gripped Yao's hands, he rocked back and forth in his seat.

"It must be me! The hero! They're so surprised and shocked by my awesomeness!" he laughed quietly, sounding a LOT like Prussia.

Yao caught Arthur and Francis' eye, Arthur shook his head and Francis winked.

The other headmasters and headmistresses joined the group, muttering hushed whispers.

"But he's a nation! He can't participate!" Maxime protested.

"But the Goblet is a very powerful item, we cannot disobey its choice, if we do, there will be bad consequences...I'm afraid he will have to compete." Dumbledore muttered, his voice was filled with regret.

"Okay, fine," Durmstrang's headmaster grumbled and Maxime just nodded curtly.

Dumbledore turned back to the students and the other teachers retreated back into their seats.

"Competing for Hogwarts will be..." he hesitated for a second.

Alfred shook, "It's me, it's me, it's me!" he chanted, giggling loudly.

"Competing for Hogwarts will be Yao Wang!"

Yao abruptly fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YO SUP?! I'm back with Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire! (Lame title, IKR?) Well, here's chapter thirteen so I hope you like it! Review or fave if you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione watched intrigued, Yao fainted and immediately Arthur and - Francis was it? - came to help him.

"He must be France," Hermione muttered to herself as the French boy passed by her.

"Oi! Yao, get up!" Arthur said, shaking his fellow nation's shoulders.

"Dude! Yao! Like get up!" Alfred insisted, he pouted slightly and frowned, not getting the spot was kind of a let down.

Francis leaned in close and whispered something into Yao's ear that caused Yao to wake up with a terrified yell.

He looked around the room, didn't find what he was looking for and hit Francis hard in the face. Then he remembered what had happened previously and fainted again.

Arthur sighed and with the help of the other two, carried Yao into the room.

Dumbledore took a breath to speak when there was another spike in the flames and one more slip floated out.

Maxime and Durmstrang's headmaster got up abruptly as Dumbledore read the name.

"Harry Potter," he said.

Next to Hermione, Harry stiffened. There was a silence.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore exclaimed, Hermione pushed Harry up.

"Go, GO!" she urged.

Harry slowly walked up, he was given a small shove and he stumbled into the room. The headmasters and headmistresses bounded after him.

Hermione watched as the doors closed.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Seamus sneered to his friend.

"Shut up! He couldn't have done it!" Ron snapped at him.

"Yeah and that Yao guy!" another boy shouted, "They're both such traitors!"

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Hermione exploded, she bolted up and ran out of the room. She locked herself in one of the bathroom cuticles, like she did on her very first year.

She hadn't told anybody that the new kids were countries, she wanted to confront them first and make sure that she didn't make a fool of herself.

She decided to wait for them to return and then ask them. But then after she asked them, they would want her to keep it a secret. Should she tell Harry? And what about Ron?

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by coughing.

"Um, Hermione? You there?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she bounded out of the cuticle.

"RON! This is the girls' bathroom what are you doing in here?" she yelled.

Ron wrung his hands as his cheeks turned red. "Yeah well..."

"Just get out!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing him towards the door. "Get out! I'm fine!"

Ron hesitated but exited the room anyway, "Okay, see you then..."

Hermione waved a little and the door shut. She walked over to the bathroom mirror and fixed herself up a bit, combing her fingers through her hair and washing her face.

She straightened her robes and took in a deep breath, "Okay, let's do this." she muttered and left the bathroom hastily before anyone could say something to her.

She found Arthur, Alfred, a very shaky Yao and Francis talking outside the great hall.

"You four!" Hermione called, they turned to her with surprise.

"Oh, Hermione aru! What is it you would like? If it's about Harry then..." Yao trailed off.

Hermione waved it away, "No! That's not what I want to talk to you about!" she said.

The four exchanged nervous glances, Arthur cleared his throat, "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I know your secret," Hermione stated flatly, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at them.

"What secret?" Francis laughed awkwardly, the others looked nervous but chuckled along with him.

"Yes, what secret aru?" Yao scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...what secret? We don't have any...aw man..." Alfred trailed away, Hermione gave them a stern glare.

"Yes I know your secret, you are na-"

Arthur and Yao reacted quickly, grabbing one of Hermione's arms each and dragging her away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, Alfred and Francis ran after them.

Arthur and Yao dropped her once they were well away from the great hall and in a quiet isolated spot.

"Shush!" Arthur hissed, "You don't just say it aloud!"

"Well I'm sorry," Hermione snapped, dusting herself off. "But you better tell me the truth, the REAL truth, England."

Arthur paled and so did the others.

A small smirk grew on Hermione's lips. "Yes, I know you're nations, Alfred is America, Yao is China and judging from his accent and behavior, Francis is France."

At first they were speechless but Yao cut in, "Where did you get this information aru?"

Hermione smiled again, "That's for me to know."

Arthur clenched his fists. "You haven't told anyone else have you?" he growled.

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No...not yet."

The four nations glared at her.

"I won't tell anyone your identity if you tell me your goal. Why exactly are you here at Hogwarts? And does it have anything to do with Harry?"

Arthur sighed, he massaged the bridge of his nose. "I was sent to Hogwarts to watch over the school during the Triwizard cup, same thing with Francis. I would be going as a student, but as I was casting the spell, something went...wrong, and Alfred and Yao got turned into teenagers as well, so they had to come with me. And also, part of my job was to also look over Harry...Dumbledore already knew about everything,"

Hermione took this in, they had a believable story. She could understand how something 'went wrong' with the spell, his wand had a star on it! It looked like a cheap muggle toy for little girls.

"Okay, I believe you." Hermione nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, please?" Francis urged, his eyes were wide and pleading.

Hermione considered it for a second.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone...except for Harry and Ron, they have to know...and you have to come with me when I tell them." she decided, "But if you don't come I'll tell everyone,"

The nations all glanced at each other, then as one they both turned back to her and nodded, "It's a deal,"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back! Chapter 14! I'm trying to upload a bit more today because on the weekend I'll be studying for my Science and English test which will be both on Monday, so I'm just fitting a bit more in before that happens, thought if I have time (which I probably will have ;) ) I'll upload some more on the weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Dear Father,_

_Today the unexpected happened._

_Harry Potter and Yao Wang were chosen to compete in the Triwizard tournament!_

_It is an outrage, I might hate this poor excuse for a school but if those two represent us, then it's not just school pride that will take a damage. _

_But I heard that the Triwizard tournament has a high death toll, so, hopefully someone just runs out of luck. Preferably a certain boy who lived._

_On the other hand, some new students have come. From Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. _

_There is one boy from Beauxbatons, isn't Beauxbatons a girls' school? His name is Francis Bonnefoy and he seems to be quite acquainted to Yao, Alfred and Arthur. It just doesn't seem right to me._

_Well then Father, I hope that you will be able to send the new broomstick that I asked for soon._

_Hopefully maybe it will come in your next letter._

_Goodbye for now,_

_ Draco,_

Lucius sighed as he read his son's letter. The man of the Malfoy family had more important matters to attend to, much more important than his son's petty needs.

But as he read the letter his sigh disappeared, Beauxbatons was a girls school, where did this male student come in?

Another question caught his mind, if they're all exchange students from different countries, how did they know each other?

There was no surprise that Harry Potter had been chosen, but the Chinese boy, Wang Yao? Now that was a surprise.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that there's more to these boys than meets the eye," he muttered to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15! Oh, and if any of you were disapointed with Arthur not being picked, I'll PM you the reason why I picked Yao over him or Alfred!**

**Disclaimer: However awesome I may be, I'm just not awesome enough to create Harry Potter or Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 15

"So what do you think the first task will be aru?" Yao asked glumly, he, Arthur, Alfred and Francis had been in the library trying to figure out what the first task for the Triwizard Tournament would be.

Alfred had fallen asleep, a small puddle of drool developing. Arthur was also close to sleeping, Francis was sucked into the book he was reading, his eyes flying across the page.

Arthur perked up and looked at the Frenchman. "What's got you so interested?" he sneered.

Francis looked up just as Arthur reached out and grabbed the book, "Angleterre give it back!" he hissed.

Arthur chuckled as he read the title, "Really Francis? A book on Pegasi? You've gone soft!"

Francis turned red, "They are beautiful creatures! Unlike the snakes that your house adores!"

Arthur turned a shade of purple.

"Why you..!"

"Shut up!" Yao snapped, the two blondes looked at him.

Yao glared, "I'm about to be thrust into one of the most dangerous tournaments in the world and you're arguing over animals aru!" He threw his hands up. "I might as well go in unprepared aru!"

Francis and Arthur felt guilty as the Chinese boy stormed back to his dorm.

They gave one look and started to follow, not even acknowledging the sleeping American they left behind.

* * *

"Hagrid, just what exactly are we doing here?" Harry asked, they were in the forbidden forest, Harry had brought his Invisibility cloak like he had been asked.

Hagrid mostly ignored him while he combed his beard hair and put a flower in his button hole.

"Are you combing your beard hair?" Harry asked, shock filling his voice.

Hagrid just noticed he was there and fumbled with the cloak in his hands. "C'mon boy, put it on, put it on quickly!" he mumbled, Harry didn't know what was going on but draped the cloak around himself.

A minute later he understood.

"Madame Maxime! Glad to see you here, are you ready to see the dragons?" Hagrid said, Harry watched in utter shock as Hagrid blushed.

Maxime nodded, "Yes, beautiful creatures!"

Hagrid kissed her hand and the two of them walked deeper into the forest.

Harry gasped as he saw the bright flames lick the sky, a single ember floated down to the trio standing close by.

"Magnificent!" Maxime breathed, her eyes mirrored the flames from the dragons.

In the far off distance, shouts and orders could be heard, mixed in with the roars of the scaled beasts themselves.

"So this is the first task," Maxime said.

Harry gulped silently, there was a pain filled scream and his knees almost buckled. He had to tell Yao about this.

And then he looked back at Maxime and Hagrid and stuck his tongue out in disgust. He didn't know which was worse, fire-breathing dragons, or Hagrid snuggling Maxime.

"Oh gosh,"

* * *

Yao wandered around the school, his wand was clutched in his hand. He was supposed to be preparing for the Tournament but he had no mentor, so instead he spent his time practicing spells.

"Hey Yao!" Yao's spell was interrupted by a voice, Yao turned around to find himself face-to-face with the boy who lived.

"Aiyah aru!" he yelped and fell back a bit.

Harry ran forward to helped him, "I'm sorry for surprising you, I just needed to tell you something." Harry blushed red a bit, embarrassed.

"It's okay aru, what did you need to tell me aru?" Yao asked.

"Dragons," Harry said simply.

Yao scowled a bit, "Dragons aru?"

"Yeah, dragons, our first task."

"Oh..." Yao almost grinned, he had great experience with dragons, his boss was one!

"If you're feeling nervous, I'm getting trained by Moody, you can come with me next time." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, no it's fine aru!" Yao chuckled, Harry cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Okay, well, see you."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I AM TRULY SORRY. This story might be in a bit of a rush, I skipped the interviews and the weighing of the wands because I didn't remember how they went and my library STILL doesn't have the book for preference, so this is just going by my memory of the movie! So, here it is Chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: .OWN.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"That was horrible aru," Yao moaned.

"Yes, what an ignorant woman!" Fleur said indignantly.

"She sure was annoying," Harry sighed.

Viktor ignored what they were saying, but inside, he agreed with them. Rita Skeeter was an annoying person.

Their interviews had been a few days ago and now they were inside the tent, waiting for their first challenge.

Their chatting was interrupted by someone entering the tent.

Barty Crouch Sr.

"Okay, the four of you come here and choose your dragon." he instructed, in his hand was a small black bag, whatever was inside writhed and wriggled.

"Okay, Fleur go first,"

Fleur reached into the bag tentatively, almost jerking her hand back. When her hand came back out, it was holding a small dragon that roared in her hand.

"A common Welsh green,"

Viktor was next, "Swedish Shortsnout,"

Harry reached in, feeling inside the bag, he felt a nip on his fingers and wrapped them around whatever bit him.

When he pulled the small creature out, Crouch clicked his tongue "Hungarian Horntail,"

Yao timidly pulled the last dragon, he saw the scales and immediately broke out into a small grin, "Chinese Fireball aru!" he gasped.

Crouch raised an eyebrow, "You're familiar with the creature?"

Yao caught himself, don't reveal anything. "Yes aru, I studied these in China,"

Crouch nodded, he ushered Fleur out and they all got a good look at the challenge area. It was a rocky pit, a dragon was inside, guarding a shining gold egg that stood out from the bland and sharp rocks around it.

Fleur got ready, breathing hard but with a calm face. The cannon blew and she leapt forward.

The dragon roared and blew a column of flames at her. Fleur ducked behind a pile of rocks.

There was cheering from the Beauxbatons girls as Fleur charmed the dragon to sleep.

She made a slight curtesy and moved towards the golden shimmering egg. Suddenly, the snoozing dragon let out a snort and a burst of fire came out from its nose, setting Fleur's skirt alight.

Fleur let out a short squeal, she dropped to the rocky ground and rolled, putting the flames out.

The she quickly made her way to the egg, holding her burnt skirt down, she glared at any of the perverts, which Yao was certain, included Francis.

Then after Durmstrang's Viktor, Harry was next.

Yao watched intensely, although he already knew that Arthur, Alfred and Francis would be doing the same.

The big creature growled at Harry as he stood at his starting place. The cannon fired and Harry immediately leapt to the side to avoid the lethal flames.

Yao's heart hammered against his chest, his hands were gripped so tight his knuckles were white.

"Come on aru, you can do it aru," he muttered.

Harry shouted out a spell, but the dragon's roaring was too loud and Yao couldn't hear it.

Yao watched in horror as the dragon rounded on Harry and lunged towards him, Harry leaped up and jumped off the rock he was perched behind.

Harry landed on his broom and Yao exploded in cheering. Even Alfred had heard about Harry's amazing flying skills.

"Yes aru!"

Harry flew towards the school, the dragon roaring and bounding after him, its wings extended to full length and with a few flaps it sped away.

Yao's breathing was heavy, 10 minutes later and Harry still wasn't coming back.

He leaned over to get a glimpse of something, a small black shape flying back to the arena. Yao squinted an he could just make out the speckled boy.

The whole arena burst into cheers of joy as Harry flew down and grabbed the golden egg.

Yao waited for the dragon to return, when it didn't, he frowned slightly. "The poor creature aru,"

Then Yao was bundled down and was standing in the arena himself.

There wasn't much cheering now except for the joint screaming and shouting of Alfred and Francis.

"Yeah, go Yao!"

"Oui! You can win this Yao Mon Ami!"

Yao saw Arthur smiling encouragingly but not cheering, he probably didn't want to embarrass himself and Yao respected that.

From some of the other Gryffindor students and definitely the Slytherin students, Yao received steely glares and glowers. Hermione nodded at him, smiling and clapping.

Yao turned away from the crowd and instead focussed on the beast in front of him.

Yao knew the secret to beating Chinese Fireballs, after all, they were from his very own country.

Yao gripped his wand tightly, time to use the strength and intelligence of China.

The cannon fired and Yao sprang into action.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! I absolutely luv you guys! So here it is, Chapter 17! So now I've decided to add a Song of the chapter, just the song that I was listening whilst uploading this chapter! Just to share a little bit more about myself with you guys!**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, what do you expect?**

**Song of the Chapter: Playing God by Paramore**

* * *

Chapter 17

Yao dodged the fire ball that came close, he felt the intense heat searing into his skin but instead of cringing, he laughed out loud at the thrill. The students that saw him yelped as he chuckled loudly. It had been a long time since he had had this sort of fun and thrill before, even being a nation, he never had much of a chance to do the things he wanted to do. Even Alfred had a chance to go laser tagging with the President's children every weekend. The only extra-curricular activity Yao had with his family and friends was calligraphy and even then he spent most of his time running away from the wandering hands of Yong Soo.

The dragon rounded on him and Yao jumped up, flipping backwards and landing on his palms, he pushed himself away from the hot flames. He wouldn't get seriously burned or injured by them since he would just heal, but he would still feel the pain and he still had a cover to keep.

There was some oohing after his little trick. Yao thought nothing of it, it was a simple little flip, why were Arthur's people so...untalented compared to Yao's own citizens?

Then Yao remembered what spell to cast and shouted it out, nobody heard the words as he twisted out of the way of the dragon's claw. He felt a slight pain in his arm as a jagged rock cut into his flesh, eyes widening slightly he rushed in to bring his sleeve down to cover up the sight of the skin knitting back together.

"Damn," he muttered as the dragon breathed another stream of fire at him, he backed away from the torrent of flames and leaped up behind a rock.

What was taking it so long? Harry's broom didn't take so long!

The dragon took the distraction to its advantage and managed to slash Yao's back. Yao screamed in pain as the dragon's claw made another incision on top of the jagged scar he already had, a 'parting gift' from Kiku before he left.

"Yao!" Alfred, Francis and Arthur shouted, they struggled through the crowd, trying to get to their friend.

Yao managed to roll onto his back as the new cut healed itself, his previous scar would never heal, but this one would. The dragon roared and snapped its teeth at him, eye glinting in the light.

Yao rolled away and looked to the sky, there it was! As it came closer Yao ran towards it and then lunged forward, grabbing its white leg.

He held it in his hands and turned to the dragon triumphantly.

The music from the stands immediately faltered.

"Is that a...Hello Kitty doll?" Arthur shouted, "Yao! What the hell are you doing?"

Arthur, Alfred and Francis had pushed through and now watched desperately at the edge of the stands.

"Don't worry aru! I know the secret to beating Chinese Fireballs aru!"

Yao ran forward and jumped up, raising the hello kitty stuff doll above his head. With a large cry of "Aiyah!" he brought the white kitty down on the dragon's head continually whilst ranting in Chinese. Around the whole arena, people were silent, either with laughter or with confusion. There was no way that a powerful dragon would be defeated by a stuffed doll, was there?

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Aiyah aru!" Yao shrieked, he brought the doll down on the dragon's head once more and he heard the creature wince, "Okay, okay, I'll stop!"

Yao stopped and bowed at the creature that was nursing its head, he simply walked over to the egg and picked it up.

There wasn't any cheering except from Alfred, Arthur and Francis. They whooped and cheered louder than they had ever had before,

"Go Yao! Woohoo! Dude that was awesome!"

"That was wonderful Yao mon ami! Strange...but absolutely wonderful!"

"Yes, a bloody idiotic plan but it worked in the end!"

Yao shrugged at the silence that everyone else gave him, but he hugged the Hello Kitty tightly, "Don't worry, no more dragons will ruin your cute face aru!" He muttered.

"Wait, where did his cuts go?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know," she shrugged, lying through her teeth. She was going to tell them soon, not now, but soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And here's Chapter 18! Hope you rikey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia!**

**Song of the Chapter: Threw It on the Ground by The Lonely Island (wow, from Paramore to...this,)**

* * *

Chapter 18

"First aru!" Yao pumped a fist, Alfred, Arthur and Francis carried him on their shoulders. The others made a path for them.

"Yay for Yao and Harry!" Alfred cheered, Harry was also carried on the sea of Gryffindors plus one Slytherin and one Beauxbatons boy.

Harry and Yao shared a happy look and they both raised the Golden eggs in the air, it was followed by a large cheer.

Harry had come in second place, Fleur in third and Viktor in a disappointing fourth after his spell caused to dragon to stumble around destroy most of the real eggs.

"Who wants to see us open them?" Harry yelled, shaking the golden prize up in the air.

"YEAH!" the whole room was filled with the answer.

Harry and Yao twisted open the cover, but instead of beautiful music, all that came out was horrible screeching, for two seconds the sound deafened everyone until Yao and Harry closed the eggs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Seamus exclaimed, glaring at Yao rather than Harry for his near-busted eardrums.

"I don't know!" Harry said, he looked at the egg warily now.

"Me neither aru! But if we don't find out then we don't have much chance of winning the second challenge aru,"

-Time Lapse-

Yao woke up feeling sweaty and sticky, last night's celebrations were quite a blast. Yao was running around with Arthur trying to stop Alfred and Francis from flirting, drinking, stripping (I think that was just Francis) and most importantly, revealing their identities.

Arthur took care of Francis, who unfortunately, he hadn't been able to stop drinking some wine, Francis ended up running around with only a single rose covering his vital regions, Yao and Arthur were scarred for life.

"That party was bloody fun!" Alfred yelled, his words were also slurred, Yao couldn't stop him from taking some beer either.

"I'm going to take a short bath aru," Yao said, taking a towel ad extra robes, "See you later aru,"

"Wait!" Alfred said, alarm filling his voice.

"What is it aru?" Yao sighing as he turned around.

"I saw Malfoy sneaking around a bit last night, maybe you should bring the egg!" Alfred explained, he ran over to Yao's bedside table and grabbed the egg.

Yao's eyes widened, Malfoy was trying to steal the egg? He quickly wrapped it into the towel and thanked Yao before going down to the bathrooms.

On the way he met Francis, who might have been having a hangover.

"Oh, hello Francis, how are you feeling today?" Yao grinned, his face was sincere but his tone clearly said 'Ha! Told you so aru!'

Francis groaned, looking up, his eyes were quite normal for a drunk Frenchmen. "Oh, bonjour Yao!" he greeted cheerfully.

Yao raised an eyebrow, "You don't sound like you're having a hangover aru!"

Francis chuckled bitterly, "Oh no, I'm having a hangover, but unlike Angleterre, I can hold my liquor quite well!"

Yao laughed along with him, remembering the last time the Englishman went out drinking with Alfred.

"Okay, I'm just going to take a shower," Yao stepped around to leave but Francis' hand darted forward and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Aiyah! What are you doing aru?!" Yao gulped as Francis dragged him to an isolated area.

Francis looked around warily before turning back to a quite terrified Yao. He leant in close, Yao smelled his breath, it smelled of wine and expensive cheese, the type that Switzerland would NEVER buy.

Yao tensed up as Francis grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them.

"Francis, what are you doing?" Yao gasped, he felt his cheeks turn red. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rape-face that the Frenchman had put on.

Francis leaned in closer, putting his mouth near Yao's ear, Yao breathed in quickly.

"Yao, listen to me. Don't tell anyone anything that I do or say, or else I will be in trouble, and we don't want that do we?" Francis whispered, Yao noticed that there wasn't much seductiveness in the sentence, mostly serious.

But that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

"O-okay, a-aru," he nodded.

"Put the egg underwater," Francis whispered.

What? Yao jerked back, "Wait what aru?"

Francis laughed, a hearty French laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face mon cheri! You thought that I was going to rape you didn't you?"

Yao nodded before he could stop himself, launching Francis into a whole new fit of laughter.

"You should know that I would never do that! Love isn't something to be forced!" Francis teased, wagging his finger.

Yao turned pink, "Shut up aru! What were you talking about put the egg under water?"

Francis ceased laughing and turned all serious again. "Well, my champion Fleur Delacour, managed to figure out the secret of the golden eggs, you put then under water and open them! Instead of that horrid screeching you hear a wonderful singing voice! The voice sings a poem...would you like to hear it?"

Yao was dumbfounded, all he needed to do was put it under water? He had spent all night worrying about what to do and all he had to do was take a bath with it?

"Yes," Yao muttered.

Francis clapped his hands at the opportunity to show off his beautiful singing voice, he cleared his throat and recited the song.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this is sooo short! I've been getting comments and I myself have been feeling that the story is going a little too fast too quickly so I've been editing it a little bit, this was actually meant to be chapter 20 so yeah, a whole chapter has been deleted just for you guys! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And I just wanted to say that I'm starting another Hetalia fic, it's called ****_Fairies Do Exist!_**** It's a human AU one with a mix of fantasy and action and it includes a lot of the characters so I do hope you like it! Chapter 2 and 3 were just posted so go and check it out! Oh, and you get to read Germany as a fairy! ;)**

**Song of The Chapter: Crushcrushcrush by Paramore (Yep, I am OBSESSED with them!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Draco was walking through the halls, his girlfriend and Yule Ball date Pansy Parkinson was waiting for him, and he didn't want to make her wait.

He wriggled through the large group of Beauxbatons girls and Hogwarts studnts, they had all gathered around and Malfoy wanted to know why before he left to meet Pansy.

"Alright! What's going on here?" he hissed at Crabbe, who he had found near the center.

Malfoy was answered almost immediately.

Francis, the only boy student from Beauxbatons was on his knees in front of Fleur Delacour, the older girl was towering over him.

In his hand, Francis held a rose, whilst playing a violin. While the music flowed out he serenaded her, singing in French.

As the song continued, Fleur began to blush, she giggled slightly. Once the song finished, Francis whipped out the rose, handed it elegantly to her and kissed her delicate hand, saying "Ah ma cherie, you look absolutely adorable when you blush! Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Fleur's cheeks reddened even more and her smile made even the girls swoon. "Yes of course Francis!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd and a path made as the two new lovebirds walked away hand-in-hand.

"Now that's the way to treat a woman!" a voice roared.

Draco yelped and found himself face-to-face with Pansy. Her eyes were filled with rage and jealousy, "You're so bloody rich why don't you do stuff like that for me?"

Draco stiffened as all around people started to laugh at him. "Shut up!" he snapped at them, Pansy stood tapping her foot inpatiently.

Draco grabbed her sleeve and dragged her to the empty Slytherin common room.

"Hey, Pansy, I promise to get you the most expensive jewellery and dress that my money can by and you'll be the prettiest one at that Yule Ball."

Pansy's scowl brightened up and she threw her arms around her boyfriend, "Oh thank you Draco honey!"

Draco sighed, a pink blush rose up into his cheeks. But it was a big relief, not getting murdered by his date.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: **Sorry this so short! But I'm sort of struggling with all the tests we've been getting lately so please, I hope you understand. I do hope that the FrUK fluffiness (Is it fluff? I don't really know what it is...) in this story will make up for the crappy length. I've had to edit quite a lot of my chapters and add fillers so this story doesn't seem too fast and rushed, hopefully you like my changes! So this chapter is Arthur-centric and maybe it will be the same with some of the next chapters, but for you people out there who were hoping for Arthur to have a bit more of a part in this, well...here you go! A bit more plot and most importantly FrUK drama! **

**Read on and I do hope you enjoy chapter 20 of Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire! :)**

**Song of the Chapter: Paris is Indeed Splendid (France's character song, how fitting for this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Arthur entered his dorm room, using a charm to lock the door behind him. He didn't want anyone entering just as he was having an emotional breakdown did he?

"It seem I'm too late..." he muttered, throwing himself onto his bed with a large, dry sob.

He imagined those eyes, the azure blue eyes that sparkled cheekily, the handsome glint that appeared whenever the sun shone in them, those wondrous sapphire orbs that told stories that even Arthur barely remembered. He imagined them, staring into his own emerald eyes, so close that Arthur could feel the warm breath, hear the voice, the seductive voice that just reeled him in and just made him melt.

The smirk that was always flashed, in times of happiness, sadness and anger, the smirk always stayed. The hair, the long blonde hair that always flowed smoothly, a soft silk compared to Arthur's own shaggy hay-stack, Arthur always loved the small lock of hair that fell into place at just the perfect time and just the perfect moment.

He loved them, but he wouldn't be getting them anytime soon.

"Francis..!" he sobbed, muffling his cries with a pillow, a single tear traced down his cheek. "You idiot, how could you not have noticed?"

Arthur shuddered, how the hell was he going to ask the Frenchman now? He was too late, the wanker had already gone and asked his own Champion, just as Arthur was going to ask the bloody frog himself.

Arthur had it all planned out, he had purchased a box of chocolates before-hand and had prepared roses and other things that Francis found romantic, he had a suit, a wonderful suit made of pure material and soft cloth all ready for the dance. He had done so many things in preparation for a dance with Francis, but in the end, it was all a waste, all the time and love spent, gone, down the drain.

"What the hell am I to do now?" Arthur pounded his fists against his bed-head. The tears came freely now, like little rivers tracing tracks down his face and running down to his neck and finally falling onto his bedsheets, making wet patches on the maroon material.

Choking back a sob, Arthur turned around to look at the ceiling, his eyes were blurred with his tears and his breathing was heavy, he felt a stone cold feeling in his stomach and a throbbing pain in both his head and his chest. He guessed that that was what it must have felt to have your heart broken.

His eyes snapped open as there was a knocking on the door.

Arthur struggled to catch his breath, he quickly wiped his tears away with his robes' sleeve and took deep breaths, rubbing his eyes at an attempt to clear the redness he cleared his throat slightly and coughed out, "Come in," he winced at the noise his throat made.

"Angleterre, are you alright?" Arthur almost burst into another fresh round of tears as Francis entered the room.

"Yes," Arthur gulped in a large breath of air, his knees felt weak and his legs wobbled.

"Are you sure, you're not looking that well...ARTHUR!" Francis' eyes widened and he ran over as Arthur's knees finally buckled and he collapsed onto the ground.

Arthur felt Francis wrap his arms around him protectively, his breath on his face as Francis demanded answers. "Arthur! What's wrong? What happened, did anything bad happen?"

Arthur almost smiled, but the slight pain in his head became a throbbing, he grunted as his whole body began to feel numb, the head-ache spreading to his whole body. "Agggh!" he shouted, curling up into a fetal position as Francis basically embraced him.

"Arthur," Francis began.

"It hurts," Arthur moaned, his eyes were clamped shut, his immensely thick eyebrows knitting together in a 'V'.

Arthur gasped a little as he felt a wet feeling on his cheek, he heard a soft sobbing and wondered if it was his own. But when he opened his eyes, he realized that it was Francis, his eyes widened as he saw the usually flamboyant Frenchman crying. His shoulders shook as he cradled Arthur.

Arthur winced again as another wave of agonizing pain spread throughout his body, Francis choked on his sobs as Arthur let out another pain filled scream.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was four figures coming into the room and the last thing he heard were the words that he was hoping to hear.

"Angleterr...je t'aime."

Arthur smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So...writer's block is a b*tch, but I do hope that this chapter is satisfactory enough. So, to get the plot moving and to add a bit more Yaoi into it (Yes fangirls, this is for you guys out there,) I'm adding a surprise character, they won't have a HUGE role, but they're gonna be important I guess! Thank you for the reviews and favourites and follows, I really do love you all! **

**Song of the Chapter: Hit That by Offspring**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Francis asked, he sat down on a chair next to Arthur's infirmary bed. Yao and Alfred sat with him, all watching over their British friend.

"Considering the fact that he is a nation, then it must mean that something is happening to the actual land-mass of England, something is stirring deep within Arthur's magical community." Yao suggested, he was deep in thought.

"Well what could be happening? If the dark lord was doing anything to damage England we would have received news already," Alfred mused, a rare moment in his life where he was actually serious.

Francis stayed silent, what had gone on in that room before? He remembered that he found Arthur crying in his room and then he had collapsed, Francis had run forward to help him and only ended up having an emotional breakdown. "I told him I loved him," Francis muttered.

"What?" Alfred and Yao said, looking at him expectantly.

Francis considered telling them, Yao maybe, but he wasn't too sure about Alfred, he couldn't really tell who the American liked, though Francis had a hunch that it was a certain Japanese man.

"Before he passed out, I told Arthur that I loved him in French, do you think he understood what I said?" Francis sighed.

Yao and Alfred stared at him with wide eyes, "You what aru?"

Alfred turned red, the thought of the French pervert and his former older brother together made him blush, but it also made him laugh. Loudly.

"Would you shut up bloody twat?"

"ARTIE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

* * *

"Aiyah, how am I supposed to impress a girl and get her to go to the Yule Ball with me? People think that I am a girl aru! (A/N: Poor China!)" Yao sighed to himself.

Fleur was going with Francis.

Viktor was going with Hermione, (A/N: Yes he knew, he knew everything...hehe!)

For goodness sake even Ron was going with someone!

But not Yao.

"Aiyah, I really do wish that Ivan was here, he would've gone with me aru,"

Yao really missed the Russian boy, he was sweet, kind, cute, big, cuddly and looked really cute in a panda costume, the others thought he was psycho, Yao thought that he was just...childish. Yao blushed at the thought of him and Ivan dancing together, it would be so much fun, though he wasn't too sure if the school would accept their...relationship. What if they had never had a homosexual couple before? Would they be laughed at?

Yao pushed the thought away, Ivan wasn't here, Yao couldn't dance with him. The blush faded away and Yao continued to walk back to the class he had been pulled out of. He turned the corner and found himself face-to-face with a breathless Professor McGonagal.

"Oh Yao my dear! I've been looking for you, Dumbledore wishes to see you and your friends in his office, said something about a boy named...Ivan was it?" she explained, Yao's eyes widened and he set off running.

"My friends are still in the infirmary aru!" Yao called, McGonagal nodded and walked off into the direction of the infirmary.

Yao thundered into Dumbledore's office.

"Ivan!" Yao rushed into Dumbledore's office, there sitting on a chair with a large (and adorable in Yao's opinion) smile on his face was Ivan Braginski.

As always, his old cream scarf was wrapped around his neck but instead of his usual coat, gloves and pipe, he wore dark clothes, the uniform of Durmstrang.

"Aiyah! What are you doing here aru?" Yao demanded, a scowl on his face.

Ivan looked younger, was he sent by his boss too? But Durmstrang was in Bulgaria, why wasn't the Bulgarian representative sent?

"Do you not want me here Yao-Yao?" Ivan pouted. Yao's expression softened.

"No, of course not aru, I'm happy to see you, I'm just confused as to why you're here, that's all aru!" he replied quickly, smiling brightly at the childish nation.

"YAY! I'm so happy Yao-Yao!" Ivan got up and grabbed Yao in a big bear-hug. Yao gulped but hugged the large boy back, he was so glad Ivan was here. He felt so happy and comfortable in his embrace.

"Ahem," Ivan released Yao from his hug and they both turned to face Dumbledore and the headmaster of Durmstrang.

"So I see that you and...Ivan, are alreadu acquainted then?" Dumbledore said, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, yes aru!" Yao answered sheepishly.

"Da! My little Yao-Yao and I are very good friends!" Ivan smiled cheerily, he placed a hand on Yao's shoulder.

"I see..."

"Hey Yao what's happening...IVAN YOU CREEPY COMMIE!" Alfred's voice popped into the conversation like a pin would a balloon.

Ivan's expression darkened, "Kolkolkolkol~ Alfred, it's you."

Yao yelped and turned to Ivan, "Ivan, calm down, he's just being an idiot aru!" he then turned to Alfred, glaring at him, "Shut up!" he mouthed.

"Yao! Oh, bonjour Ivan!" Francis and Arthur jogged in, huffing and puffing, Yao guessed that they had run after Alfred.

"Privet Francis, privet Arthur!" Ivan smiled.

"So, now that we're all together, let's discuss the situation shall we?" Dumbledore cleared his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I LOVE RoChu!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS! I'm sorry to say this, but this Friday I will be leaving Australia to go to Philippines for a three week holiday! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update my stories, but I promise you while I'm there I will be writing chapters for me to upload when I get back to my beloved laptop, of course that is if the homework doesn't get to me. (Yes they give us homework during the holidays, I mean tomorrow I'm gonna be having 3 tests just smashed into the day, THREE tests!) Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, there's a bit more plot to it. I'm sorry if I suck at writing from Hermione, Ron or Harry's point of view, I'm not really sure of their personalities so I'm sorry if you're not getting enough Harry, because I'll mostly be writing from the nation's point of view even more now that Ivan's here. **

**Song of the Chapter: Romeo and Cinderella by Rin and Len Kagamine (I 3 VOCALOID! And Len...)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA! :(**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Since when was he here?" Ron whispered, he jerked his thumb over to a tall, smiling boy who sat next to a nervous looking Yao.

Harry and Hermione turned their heads to get a look at the boy, with the Durmstrang uniform he wore a ragged cream scarf and thick heavy gloves. He had winter blonde hair and...purple eyes, a large smile was fixed on his face and he was talking with Yao.

"Bloody hell! He has purple eyes!" Ron gasped, Hermione slapped away the finger he was using to point.

"Ron! Don't be so rude!" Hermione scolded, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Who is he? I didn't see him on the first day, and why does it seem that Yao, Alfred, Arthur and that Francis guy know him?" he muttered, his voice suddenly turning dark and suspicious.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she instead stared intently at the new boy, he had to be a nation too, she was sure of it, but which one?

"And look how bloody tall he is!" Ron exclaimed, standing up to emphasize his point.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she gave Ron a large slap behind the head, "Oh shut up idiot!" she snapped, forcing him to sit back down.

The boy cocked his head toward their direction and stood up, walking to them. Hermione saw Yao yelp and scramble after him, she turned back to the boy to find him right in front of her, smile and all.

"Comrades should not fight, it is not good, da?" he giggled.

"Da!" Ron squeaked, "I-I mean yes!"

Hermione recognized the accent, Russian.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Hermione, this is Harry and Ron," Hermione said smoothly, walking up to him and holding out a hand.

The Russian looked at the hand suspiciously, but then decided that she wasn't dangerous and gave the hand a firm but soft shake. "Well, Privet, my name is Ivan Braginski...and this is my Yao-Yao!" Ivan added the last bit as Yao came running up.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped back a little as Ivan grabbed Yao in a bear-hug, the Chinese boy yelped as he was lifted up. "Aiyah!"

"Oh yes! We know Yao," Hermione replied politely, Ivan put Yao down and smiled even wider.

"Well, that's good, because my Yao-Yao is a very good person and deserves to be known by everyone!"

Hermione smiled nervously, this conversation was getting more awkward by the minute. She stepped back a bit and caught herself, "Well, I have to get going, I'm in need of borrowing some library books for some extra studying." she lied and left in a slight hurry.

She didn't see Ivan's eyes darken and the small "Kolkolkol~" that came from his mouth.

* * *

"I do not like that Hermione girl, she seems very suspicious of us and needs to be disposed of," Ivan smiled to the four other nations with him.

"WHAT?!" all of them stared at him with shocked expressions, Ivan just nodded.

"I said that we have to get rid of her, da?"

Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Yao glanced at each-other, exchanging silent messages, at the end the three blondes turned to look at Yao.

"You tell him!" Arthur mouthed desperately.

Yao turned red but he stayed silent, why was it always him?

Stuttering a bit, Yao turned to Ivan, who had somehow produced a pipe out of nowhere. "Well Ivan, we can't get rid of her aru," Yao began.

Ivan frowned, "And why can't we Yao-Yao?"

Yao turned red, he looked down at his feet. "Well you see, Hermione...knows about us aru."

"What do you mean Yao-Yao?"

Yao paled at hearing Ivan's voice darken. "I mean, that Hermione knows that we are nations, she told us that she wouldn't tell anybody except for her friends Ron and Harry, but if we did anything to harm Harry, she would reveal our secret to everyone aru," he explained.

Ivan's eyes narrowed until they were small lethal slits, his hand tightened around the pipe and a faint "Kolkolkolkol~" came from his mouth, a scary purple aura began to surround him.

Francis squealed in fear and jumped behind Arthur, who was just as scared.

"Kolkolkol~ So that little girl threatened my Yao-Yao..?"

Yao turned a snow white, "Ivan.."

Ivan got up quickly, "I'm going to make sure she pays for threatening my Yao-Yao, no little girl can just do that to the Great Russia's friend and get away with it. She will pay, with her life!" he said, a maniacal smile now on his face, "She will pay!"

"IVAN WAIT!"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! (I'M EVIL!) :) I'll try to update tomorrow, but if I'm not able to see ya in THREE WEEKS! AND MWAH I'll miss you all! 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'M BACK! Yes, I, the Hero have returned! And I bring to you Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire chapter 23! I hope that you enjoy this! I have five more days until I return to school from our term break, but I really do hope that I have time to continue and finish this story! I really did miss you guys, cause you're all awesome!**

**Song of the Chapter: Heart Attack by One Direction (Yes I'm a Directioner, DEAL WITH IT! XD Love ya Louis and Harry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 23

Yao's heart was thumping hard in his chest, he felt as if it was going to explode.

"Ivan wait aru!" Yao raced after the tall Russian. Ivan carried the pipe in his right hand, he stalked towards the Gryffindor common room.

Alfred, Arthur and Francis scrambled after them.

Yao leaped forward, Ivan increased his speed by a bit and Yao missed by a centimeter. "This is to protect you Yao-Yao, that little girl cannot just blackmail you, she must pay!" Ivan's absolutely outraged tone scared Yao a bit.

"Ivan you can't murder the poor girl!" Arthur shouted after him, his face pale from his earlier collapse.

Alfred decided to be the hero and jumped forward, tackling Ivan in a giant leap. But even with his great strength, Ivan barely stumbled and Alfred just clung to his back. Ivan swatted at the American on his back with his pipe, Alfred fell off with a thump.

"GET BACK!" Alfred yelled, his glasses were crooked but he didn't care. "You don't just hit the hero and get away with it!"

Yao practically screamed as Alfred socked Ivan in the face, oh crap now he'd done it!

Ivan's face darkened even more and he growled, raising his pipe into the air.

Yao ran forward as Ivan brought the pipe down on Alfred's head. Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the head-splitting pain (literally)...but the pipe never connected.

When Alfred opened his eyes, he saw that Ivan was now looking at someone else.

Alfred followed Ivan's gaze, from around the corner, Hermione was watching them with wide terrified eyes.

Seriously? Now was the worst time to be leaving the common room!

"~Kolkolkol, there you are!" Ivan started to stalk towards the young girl, raising the pipe in the air. Hermione barely had time to scream as Arthur tackled her out of harm's way, they landed on the ground with a loud thud. Another thud sounded as the pipe hit the cold floor, Ivan's eyes narrowed at Arthur.

"Comrade, why are you protecting someone who threatened you, are you betraying us? Because a team should stick together, da?" Ivan's purple eyes were filled with malice.

Hermione shuffled out from under Arthur's grip, "E-excuse m-me, but what's all this about, who are you?" she managed to say, her usual snobby calmness gone.

Ivan's lips twitched and spread into a wide grin, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Ivan Braginski, or I believe you already may know me as the mighty Russia, as you already know about our true identities!"

Hermione paled, what had she done? Hermione cleared her throat and tried her best to stand up straight, "Well...yes, I do know of your true identities, America, England, France, China and you, Russia."

Yao froze as Ivan's smile widened. "Da, you do know, and it's my job to make you forget." He raised that damned pipe of his up in the air again, Hermione shrieked and scrambled back. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

"до свидания!"

"Ivan! Don't hurt her!"

Hermione literally saw her life flash before her eyes as lightning fast, a small figure ran in front of her. There was a slight grunt as Yao stopped the pipe with his hands, Ivan's face softened immediately.

"Yao-Yao?" Ivan gasped, his purple eyes were wide with surprise. "Yao-Yao!"

Hermione scrambled back as Ivan dropped the pipe, his eyes still wide and looking at a fierce looking Yao.

"Ivan, I said, don't hurt her aru," Yao said sternly, he eyes narrowed at Ivan and he wagged a finger like he was scolding a child, a very tall, scary, Russian child. Alfred, Francis and Arthur were too scared to do anything. Francis had decided that clinging onto Arthur would be the best thing to do.

They all watched in great shock as the enraged crazy look on Ivan's face changed into a cute pout, his bottom lip trembled slightly and his eyes shone as slight tears formed in his eyes. "Yao, what did you do?" Alfred whispered; earning a kick from Arthur.

"Yao-Yao I'm sorry for hurting you!" Ivan lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Yao's waist, digging his face into Yao's chest and bawling his eyes out. "I'm sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean to, I just wanted to kill the little girl, that's all! Please don't be angry at me! Please!"

Yao's stern look changed into a smile and he wrapped his arms around Ivan in return to his hug. "It's okay Ivan, I'll forgive you..." something flashed in Yao's head, "But..."

Ivan looked up at Yao with cute puppy dog eyes.

"But, you have to go the Yule Ball with me as my date aru!" Yao finished, he had to go through a bit of trouble but there, he had asked Ivan to be his Yule Ball date.

Ivan got up and clapped his hands like a child, he danced up and down humming a Russian folksong (A/N: America may recognise it as the Tetris theme!)

"Oh I was waiting for you to ask me! I knew it! Of course I'll go with you Yao-Yao!" Ivan picked Yao up in a hug, which the Asian returned with a small laugh.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, Ivan had forgotten all about trying to kill her, but she still trembled slightly. She was in some deep trouble, maybe she had been too cocky? These were nations she was dealing with, they were powerful and dangerous, what if she had put herself somewhere she didn't really belong?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and found Arthur behind her. "Come, you might want to leave before Ivan remembers that he was just about to bludgeon your head open," he said, Hermione did not protest as she was dragged by Arthur, Francis and Alfred back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait frog, why are you coming?" Arthur demanded. Francis winked at him with all-to-knowing look on his face, he jerked his thumb backwards at Yao and Ivan who were still talking.

"Mon Cherie, I believe that we need to leave those two love-birds by themselves for a moment, non? Oh Honhonhon!"

Both Arthur and Hermione wrinkled their noses in slight disgust, "Bloody frog! Stop being so perverted!"

As they all went their separate ways, nobody noticed a certain Slytherin watching closely.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: It is I the Hero! Hooray, I'm back with my next chapter of Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire! Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while, we've been getting tonnes of homework at school and then on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday we've got this thing called NAPLAN where they test our basic skills and the way the teachers are teaching us, you'd think they'd give us less homework but no!  
**

**Oh and I've noticed that I've been getting a bit of hate from Seychelles lovers out there. When I wrote those author's notes in my previous chapters, I was just joking...well a bit. I absolutely HATE it when Seychelles' only part in a story is as a whiny bitch who's a total whore and gets in the way of EVERY pairing in the story! I love Seychelles, she's a cutie and really awesome it's just that I hate people who write her as a sex-hungry whore who wants to have sex with every country out there. And for your information, I love normal pairings as well, it's just that I have more Yaoi pairings because there aren't enough girls in Hetalia to pair them with (and according to my own heart and mind, Nyotalia and Fem countries don't count for this statement). I ABSOLUTELY adore PruHun and Liechtenstein x Sealand and AusHun and Taiwan x !  
**

**So, I just wanted to make it clear. I don't HATE Seychelles because she's a girl, truth be told I absolutely love her! I just hate stories in which her role is being a bitch.**

**Song of the Chapter: Kagerou Days english cover by JubyPhonic **

**Here's the link: watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho&NR=1&feature=endscreen**

**(Yeah, I listen to some wierd music when I type my chapters! XD)**

* * *

Chapter 24

It had been a while since Arthur's last migraine and it worried him. "There's something wrong, I can feel it," Arthur insisted to a grumbling Alfred.

"Heck yeah there's something wrong! Ivan freaking dislocated my shoulder that's what!" he growled, pointing to his arm that was dangling from his shoulder almost lazily. Arthur looked at it with distaste, honestly, Alfred could be such an idiot at times.

"How could you only have noticed that now? You've had your shoulder like that since Ivan threw you off his back!" Arthur snapped, he rubbed his temples.

"Well, it's not my fault Ivan went cray-cray! Besides, what else could be wrong? You're not getting the headaches anymore so that must mean that Voldy-mouldy or some-or-other isn't doing anything bad, right?" Alfred said, Arthur rolled his eyes, even though he hated to admit it, Alfred was being logical but Arthur had this strange feeling that there was something bad.

"Haven't you ever heard about the saying 'calm before the storm'?" Arthur explained, he rubbed the back of his neck in deep thought, he could have just been paranoid.

"Fine whatever...hey Artie?"

Arthur turned to Alfred with a sigh, "Yes? What do you want?"

Alfred's face turned a deep shade of red, "Artie, I was wondering, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Arthur's eyes furrowed together, he silently cursed as his cheeks turned red. "Alfred...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, his heart felt as if it were being wrenched out.

Alfred chukled awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his feet. Arthur's eyes softened as he saw the hurt in the younger nation's eyes. "Alfred..."

Alfred's gaze rose up to Arthur's, a hardened look on his usually care-free face. "Arthur, I know that you love him." he said, voice suddenly tight.

This caused Arthur to step back in shock, "Love..?" the pain in his heart intensified.

Alfred's head was bowed, his hair blocking his eyes from view. "Yeah, Francis, I know you love him."

Arthur's hands clenched, he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Fighting back tears he opened his mouth to retort, "You don't know what you're talking about git!" _What does the bloody idiot think he's doing? I thought he loved..._

Alfred's eyebrows formed a scowl, a look that Arthur never thought he'd see again. He hadn't seen that look since the Hiroshima bombings, a look of utter pain and regret, Alfred had hurt Kiku and he would regret for the rest of his life. Arthur let the tears flow out freely now, he hated seeing the young nation in such pain.

"Alfred..." Arthur reached out to comfort the younger, Alfred lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders.

"Hey Artie, just swallow your damn pride already, I know you love Francis...and truth be told...he loves you too." Alfred's voice was neutral but Arthur could sense a slight tremble. He relaxed into the hug, Alfred missed Kiku and Arthur himself missed Francis. The only person that was happy was Yao with Ivan, Arthur was happy for the two but he wished he could say the same for Francis and Fleur.

Arthur absolutely hated hating Fleur Delacour.

She was beautiful, with her luscious blonde hair and clear skin, her voice was that similar to an angel and she actually spoke French. She was everything Arthur wasn't; with his shaggy stack of hair and oily skin and a voice that sounded like a parrot dying (Only in his opinion of course) and of course the fact that he hadn't even bothered to learn French except for the random French phrases that Francis would spout.

"Alfred...I'll go with you," Arthur managed to spit out.

"Thanks Artie."

* * *

**(Change of POV ((Don't think I've done a lot of these)) )**

"I can't believe I'm doing this aru!" Yao hissed, he finished sealing the letter and gave it to his messenger owl.

"She better give me something nice, I don't want to look like a complete fool in front of Ivan, that would be so embarrassing aru!" he sighed to himself.

He watched in slight fear and anticipation as the shape of the owl disappeared into the night. He wondered what Ivan would be doing at the moment. The tall Russian certainly wouldn't have been mailing his sister or sisters to help him pick out an outfit for the Yule ball. He would have been to afraid to even say the Belorussian's name!

Yao changed out of his robes and into his silk pajamas, he untied his hair and sighed as he felt it fall onto his back. He really needed to trim it, it was already surpassing his shoulder blades. He climbed into bed and hugged Panda, "Aiyaah, things have been so hectic lately Panda. I've got so many assignments from my classes, I'm a champion for the tri-wizard cup and I've got a crazy (By that he means cute!) Russian...friend who's my date for the Yule Ball aru!"

Yao did realize that gushing out his worries and spite's like that to a panda was a bit childish and girly, but it was a way for him to relieve his stress without writing it down. He just didn't trust diaries anymore, even if they did have locks (curse Hong Kong and his firecrackers!)

After about another five minutes of ranting, Yao finally quieted down. He set Panda down to his (A/N:I'm not sure whether or not Panda is a girl or boy so I'll just make it a boy in this story) own devices. Alfred entered the room with a slight red in his cheeks.

Yao didn't bother to ask what it was that was making the American blush, instead he just turned over and turned off the light on his bedside table.

"Goodnight aru,"

* * *

**Another POV change!**

"Mei! Mei! Look what aniki sent us!" Mei looked up from her book to see Yong Soo runnning towards her carrying a letter in his hand. On his shoulder a pretty owl was perched.

Yong Soo waved the letter in front of Mei's face. Mei snatched from his hand and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

As she opened the letter she felt her heart race, her big brother had been gone at a school in England and he hadn't written, so why now?

She unfolded the letter and her eyes sparkled with excitement, Yao found a date to go to a ball with him? How exciting!

Mei stood up and threw the letter behind her, she grabbed Yong Soo's hand and dragged him to Yao's room.

"Mei what does Aniki want?" Yong Soo asked excitedly.

Mei smiled cheekily, "Big brother needs some fashion advice!"

* * *

**A/N: OH! A bit of drama for Arthur and Alfred! And yes, a bit of USUK might be coming up. I might prefer FrUK but brotherly USUK makes me melt! **


	25. Chapter 25 (Plus a fun story about me!)

**A/N: Hello Internet! (Yeah, I watch danisnotonfire, deal with it!) Here's chapter 25! I've been wondering if you wanted me to maybe, hurry up with the story? Maybe get on with the Yule Ball and next challenges? Because I've noticed that the chapters that I've been writing so far have been fillers and sort of stalling the story...but I promise you maybe one or two more filler chapters and then the very anticipated Yule Ball chapter! **

**Well here it is!**

**Song of the Chapter: Rolling Girl cover by Kagamine Rin (This is an amazing cover that someone made using Rin's voice, it's absolutely amazing! I LOVE listening to Vocaloid, Hetalia, Japanese, Korean and sometimes English ((Rarely)) songs while I write!) **

**Here's the Link:  watch?v=_jhqiCNQaqY**

* * *

Chapter 25

The next day was quite lively, Alfred had gone to get his arm fixed after his and Arthur's little 'talk'. "Honestly, how could he have not noticed it? It was literally hanging from his shoulder!" Arthur muttered to himself as he slipped his robes on. His other roommates had gone off ahead to the library to quickly finish some undone Transfiguration homework that Arthur had done as soon as he received it. _What a bunch of wankers_, he scoffed.

Arthur acknowledged that he was a bit of an outcast in the Slytherin house. The other students, younger and older ignored him and whenever he came close, would stop all conversation. Arthur also found that he was considered a teacher's pet, being praised by Professor Sprout, McGonagal, Flitwick AND Snape.

He found all this a bit of a let down, after all, these were his citizens, and his citizens were a part of him. Which meant that these bloody wankers in the Slytherin house were a part of him, did the other nations really see him as this narcissistic and pig-headed?

Sighing, he made his way to the Slytherin table in the great hall. Breakfast was set and ready, scones, porridge and specially made in celebration of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's visit, a variety of other European food, including croissants; which Arthur hated with a heated passion.

"Oi Angleterre!" Arthur winced as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled backwards to be face-to-face with a certain Frenchman. "Bonjour Arthur," Francis chuckled, Arthur felt his hand travel down a little farther and quickly pulled himself away from him.

"Get off me bloody pervert!" he scowled. He slapped away Francis' wandering hands. "What the hell do you want?"

Francis pouted, making wide puppy eyes and pushing out his bottom lip dramatically. "Oh, angleterre, your harsh words break my heart!"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, that face...was absolutely adorable! Arthur held back a smile and instead fixed a sharp smirk on his face. "Then you really must be weak if the truth hurts you so badly!" he laguhed.

Francis rolled his eyes and flicked back a stray strand of gold hair. "You're getting too cocky Arthur, I do believe you haven't even found a date for the ball yet!" he teased, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. He celebrated his own little victory.

Arthur froze mid-insult, he swallowed back a slight choke. "I...actually I do have a date for the ball!" he protested weakly, oh God, what the hell was he doing? Was he really just going to announce the person he loved that he had found someone else?

Francis' little smirk fell a bit but he managed to regain his confidence, "Oh yeah? And who may that be? Hermione? Lavender? _Pansy_?!"

Arthur's ears turned pink, "ALFRED!"

Francis' grin faded. "A-Alfred?" he asked softly.

Arthur felt the tears pricking his eyes and quickly searched for a retort, "Yes! It's too late for you to ask me out! I know you did!" he laughed weakly. The fake smirk he had on his face was wiped straight off his face when he saw Francis' eyes narrow into an angry snarl.

"Ha! You think I wanted to ask you? What a joke! Why would I ask you? As I said before, you're getting too cocky for your own good!" he hissed, bearing his teeth at Arthur and glaring angrily. Arthur stepped back slightly at the intensity of his voice, he blinked away more tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"It's called sarcasm you idiot! Or are you reacting this way because it's the truth? You really did want to ask me out!" he retorted, balling his fists and closing his mouth in a tight-lipped simper.

"Again with the narcissistic comments! You're really getting ahead of yourself, slow down a bit, you might be going a bit too fast for your new_ boyfriend_ and his pigheadedness!" Francis sneered. He openly insulted Alfred, making Arthur bubble with anger.

_How dare he? How dare he insult the only one who was there to comfort him after he was rejected? How dare he?_

"Just shut your dirty mouth, f*cking frog!" Arthur shrieked. He pulled back a fist and punched Francis right in the face, there was a sickening crunch as his knuckles came in contact with Francis' nose. Francis fell onto the ground and Arthur's eyes widened as he saw blood on the ground, dripping from Francis' nose.

Blood and tears mixed together on the ground as salty drops rained down from Francis' face.

"Va te faire foutre, trouduc," the Frenchman growled.

Arthur gasped and tore down the hall and out of the door, leaving the bloody mess he had made behind.

"You idiot! You bloody idiot! Why the f*ck would you do that? What the hell? Look what a mess you made!" Arthur screamed at himself, slamming the door to his dorm room shut and locking it with another spell. "Why? Why? Why?! You almost had him! You had him there! Right in your hands! Why would you...why...why..."

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, a bit (lot) of drama between our FrUK couple, but don't worry, one of the main pairings of this story is FrUK so these two will make up again! But I won't be writing any hardcore stuff here, don't worry, that will come in a different story! ;)**

**Oh, so yeah, just a little story about me!**

**At school we have this thing called NAPLAN every second year that tests how we're doing and how the school is teaching us. It's basically a numeracy, grammar & punctuation, reading and WRITING test to see if the school sucks or not. We just had ours this week, on Tuesday we had the grammar & punctuation and writing test.**

**Both were REALLY easy for me, even the writing test. In the writing test you have a subject/topic given to you and you have to write a story/argument/persuasive text/discussion or anything about it. (Though most of the subjects suck balls, the ONLY topic where you had to write a story was about a BOX!) Anyway...our topic was to write about someone you admired, or a 'hero' who you thought deserved a 'hero award'. **

**If you're thinking that I wrote about America, I didn't, I was really close to, but I didn't. Instead I wrote about Link, from Legend of Zelda. One or two of my arguments may or may not have been inspired by Smosh's Legend of Zelda rap...**

**Yeah...I'm probably gonna fail it...but I wish I could see their faces when the markers read it! HAHAHA**

**Today I just finished the numeracy test and I believe that maths can go get f*cked, but that's just me! :)  
**

**Anyway, the next chapter won't be so dramatic as this one, so please just wait for it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back with this poor excuse for a chapter. It's really short but that's because the next chapter, the Yule Ball chapter will be longer than most other chapters. Thank you guys for all the support with the reviews and favourites and follows, I love you all!**

**Song of the Chapter: Loved you First by One Direction (I bought their Take Me Home Yearbook edition recently so I've been blaring it on my speakers all weekend, I'm so happy XD )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia OR Harry Potter!**

* * *

Chapter 26

"What the hell were you fighting about this time aru?" Yao sighed as he helped a dazed and injured Francis from the floor of the great hall. Francis hung his head in shame but said nothing as Yao brought him to his seat. "You idiots are always fighting, we need to try and stay under the radar this time, we can't take any chances with this, there are many lives in danger aru," Yao said sternly. Taking extra care, he took a napkin and cleaned up the blood on Francis' face, but there was still a lot more coming out. England could hit much harder than everyone else thought.

Yao reached for another napkin but Francis stopped him with a hand, "No Yao mon ami, I'll do it." he whispered and put the napkin to his nose. "I better get going, I think the British bastard broke my nose,"

Yao watched with great worry as Francis slowly made his way to the infirmary. Yao stood up to get back to the Gryffindor table when something smacked into his head and threw him to the ground. "Aiyah aru!" he cried out in pain.

Rubbing the back of his head, Yao looked around to find what hit him. It was a giant cardboard box wrapped in red shiny wrapping paper, attached to the box was a clean white envelope. _Ah! Mei and Yong Soo's package!_ Yao thought with slight excitement and worry.

Yao reached out to grab the envelope but the piece of paper moved first. "HEY ANIKI!" a loud and familiar voice rang from the envelope and through the great hall. _Suck ball! They sent a Howler!_ Yao scrambled to reach the Howler but it flew away, still blaring it's message.

"HEY ANIKI! Where are you? Taiwan and I have been looking for you everywhere! Are you on some big adventure with England again? Or maybe you're with Russia! Getting a bit physical? Taiwan and I can see the chemistry! I would know, because chemistry was made in Korea daze!" Yao froze as Yong Soo's voice screamed out, the whole hall was filled with an uncomfortable silence. _What the f*cking hell was Yong Soo thinking? Getting physical? Chemistry? _Yao was going to kill him when he came back.

Yao blushed at the stares he was getting, what idiots! Then the voice changed into a high squeaky shrill. "Hi big brother! I can't believe you finally asked Russia out! The hundreds of years you'd been worrying about it and finally, you got to it!" Yao paled, Mei too? "So we got you this really cool outfit that we thought would look really nice on you! Japan helped us pick it out!"

Yao face-palmed as Japan's calm voice floated into the conversation, "Konnichiwa China-san, I do hope you are having a lively (rively) time,"

"Anyway, have a fun time with Russia! Oh and say hi to France, America, England and Russia for me!" Mei squealed. There was a bit of a scuffle and Korea's voice came up again.

"HAVE FUN ANIKI! But when you come back...I WILL CLAIM YOUR BREASTS DAZE!"

The Howler dropped to the ground.

An awkward silence filled the room and Yao stared into a blank space.

"DAMN BASTARDS ARU!" Yao grabbed the box and raced out of the room, leaving everyone to wonder, who the hell were Russia, England, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, America, France and China?

* * *

Meanwhile...

"A few hundred years? Oh, Yao-Yao is so cute! Da?" Ivan smiled at Ron, who looked like a bug compared to Ivan's great height.

"Da! I mean y-yes!" Ron squeaked, oh God, what on Earth did he do to become Ivan's new 'friend'? "Bloody hell..."

"What was that Ron-Ron?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so a bit of humour there, watch out for the Yule Ball chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27 (Plus a small contest)

**A/N: Hey, here you go! Finally! I'm really sorry that I took so long, my parents did something to our internet plan and its been crappy for the whole month, I wasn't even able to log on for the whole month and I was about to snap! So here's the chapter, I apologise if it's short, I've got another Author's note at the bottom and if you're interested in writing then you should go read it. Well, this is the Yule Ball chapter, I might consider writing a second chapter for it if you like.**

**Song of the Chapter: Cruel Clocks by Hatsune Miku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia!**

* * *

"NO!" Yao's loud cry could be heard throughout the whole school.

His eyes were wide with horror as he stared at the contents in the box. "No, it can't be! NO!"

"Yao dude what is it?" Alfred came bursting into the room, striking a hero pose. He saw what Yao was glaring at and burst into laughter, "Dude! Is that what you're gonna wear for the Yule Ball?" he snorted.

Yao launched himself at the laughing American, kicking him right out of the door and locking it.

Gulping, he lifted the garment out of the box, it was...revealing. The material was a tight fitting red silk with gold patterns and trimming, there were no sleeves attached but in the box there were two arm sleeves that you put on like an armband, but had material to make sleeves that weren't attached (A/N: Imagine Hatsune Miku's arm thingies) . There was a red and gold headpiece that was used to put hair up. Yao gaped as he saw how long it was, it was a...dress.

"NOOOO ARU!"

* * *

**3 days later...**

"Artie! Artie! Where are you?"

Alfred ran through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for his British friend. The suit he was wearing was sloppy and not properly fitted but he didn't care, all that mattered was that he found Arthur and they weren't late for the party (Yule Ball).

"You idiot, I'm here." Arthur walked out from the Slytherin common room, wearing a smart black suit. Alfred lifted his chin up high and cleared his throat, behind his back he held the gift he had gotten.

"Oh, well, you ready? Let's go!" Alfred grinned, giddy with excitement, there was no way he was going to miss seeing Yao and Ivan dancing. Arthur dusted off his clothes, looking closer; Alfred noticed that Arthur's eyes were slightly red around the edges. Had the nation been crying recently?

Damn that Francis, Arthur was already weak with all the trouble that was happening to his country; he didn't need any more drama in his life.

Sighing slightly, Alfred took his hands from his back, revealing an elegant black box wrapped in a purple ribbon. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw it, he took the box from Alfred's offering hands; mouth open and eyes wide as he marveled at the small gift. His eyes immediately softened as he undid the ribbon, he felt its soft silky texture in his fingers and he bit his lip unsurely.

"Alfred, you didn't have to..." he began, but the upstart nation interrupted him.

"Yes I did. Francis isn't going to be doing it, so I decided that you deserved something at an event like this." Alfred muttered.

"Alfred..." Arthur's eyes watered slightly as he saw what was in the box, it was a flower, not just any flower; it was the Narcissus Rose, Arthur's national flower. Alfred took it from the box and put it into Arthur's empty button hole. Arthur's knees felt weak as he looked at the flower, it's petals were so very pretty and delicate, so very delicate. Like Arthur himself, but it reminded him so much of France. Arthur looked up to thank Alfred, but instead of the enthusiastic country with spectacles; he saw the familiar long blonde hair and lopsided smirk.

Arthur gasped loudly, stumbling backwards and away from what he thought was Alfred. "Artie? Artie! Are you okay?" Alfred gently grabbed Arthur's shoulder, Arthur looked again and saw the same glasses and cowlick. What the hell was happening to him?

"...I'm fine, sorry, it's just that...thank you! Thank you so much!" Arthur reached out to hug Alfred.

"C'mon, let's go, I want to see Yao and Ivan dancing." Alfred mumbled, he led Arthur to the great hall.

"But wait...if you gave me the gift, doesn't that make you the man of the couple?!" Arthur yelled indignantly, turning red from the sudden revelation.

"Yeah, but you know what Japan says, you can't spell Uke with UK!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"YOU WANKER!"

* * *

Yao ignored the slight whispers that followed him as he walked through the crowds to try and find Ivan.

"Is that a dress?"

"Oh my gosh, he looks like a girl!"

"You sure it's a he?"

At the last question, Yao turned around, grabbing the person who spoke by the collar and slamming him into the wall. "Shut up aru!" he yelled and threw the boy aside.

"Yao-Yao? Is that you?" Yao froze slightly at Ivan's voice. What will he think when he sees me? He'll think I look like an idiot! Damn that Yong-Soo and Mei! Aru!

"Yao-Yao! Yao-Yao..?" Ivan's jaw dropped when he saw Yao.

"Oh, hello Ivan aru!" Yao smiled, waving and trying to draw attention from what he was wearing.

"Yao-Yao! You look...beautiful!" Ivan said, lifting the Asian up and hugging him.

"Ivan! Put me down aru!" Ivan reluctantly put him on the ground. "And I'm a man aru, you don't use the word beautiful to describe me aru!" Yao pouted, crossing his arms and jutting out his bottom lip.

"Okay then, Yao-Yao you're so cute!" Ivan said, frowning a little bit. He picked the Chinese boy up and slung him over his shoulder, pushing through the crowd.

"Ivan! Put me down aru! Ivan!" Yao screamed out, banging his small fists against Ivan's back. Yao could literally feel the stares on the back of his head. There was a flash of the usual red hair and Yao's eyes widened with the glow of hope.

"RON ARU! RON!" Yao shouted, Ivan stopped and put Yao down for a moment. He searched around for the Weasley, he found the boy at the edge of the room talking to Harry.

"Oh hi Ron-Ron!" Ivan dragged Yao with him until they reached the terrified British boys. "This is my Yao-Yao, isn't he...um, adorable?"

"Why would you use the word adorable?" Harry asked in slight confusion.

"Because Yao told me not to use the word beautiful," Ivan explained, eyes wide and head nodding like a small child.

Yao face-palmed.

* * *

"Oh Francis! There you are!" Fleur called, she wore a beautiful blue figure-fitting dress with elegant lace patterns and a pretty hair clip that tied back her silky blonde hair. She looked absolutely beautiful, her face was flawless and her pale skin shone in the light of the moon. Her Veela heritage made boys drool over her, but in this outfit boys dropped to the ground like birds being shot down by arrows one-by-one. There was a lot of envy over the French boy who would be her partner.

But just because Fleur was stunning her gown, it did not mean that Francis wasn't handsome. The boy wore a dark blue tail-coat with gold embroided buttons and edges, dark blue pants with a brown leather belt and dark brown boots. He wore a crisp white button-down shirt inside and a white cravat, his luscious blonde hair was tied back with a pink ribbon and in his hand was a beautiful Lily. He looked like a prince.

"Bonjour mon cheri, you are stunning, like an angel." Francis bowed and took her hand, kissing it. The girl giggled slightly and turned a slight pink as Francis reached out and put the Lily behind her ear, holding back some stray locks of hair.

"Oh Francis, it is not just me. You look handsome as well," Fleur smiled. Francis stood up tall and proud, holding out an arm for her to hold.

Fleur linked arms with him and they talked as they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

"Let us begin this Yule Ball! The competitors will start our ball with the first Waltz!"

The music started and Arthur's heart raced as one by one, the couples made their way out. Arthur's heart froze when the French couple came out. The two of them looked so perfect together, they both had silky blonde hair and alluring eyes. For goodness sake, even their clothes matched perfectly, they looked like royalty, Fleur with her Princess outfit and look and Francis with his crisp outfit and princely features.

All eyes were on them, ignoring the other couples, even Hermione and Viktor.

But then a small gasp went out through the crowds as the last couple followed Harry Potter and his date out. A strangely cheerful Ivan and a slightly embarrassed Yao walked out. Yao seemed to be ignoring the disgusted looks he was getting from those with homophobia.

"Oh my gosh, they're gay? That's so gross!" nearby, Arthur heard Pansy Parkinson hiss to her date.

Draco flinched, "A-actually, it's not that bad, I guess..." he whispered back, surprising Arthur slightly, he figured that Malfoy would probably be against gay marriage or couples. Was the boy hiding something?

"What? What are you trying to say Draco?" she snapped quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

"I'm just saying that I have nothing against it, in fact...actually no, nevermind." he waved the thought away and instead focused on the dancing.

Arthur turned back to the dancing going on in the middle of the dance floor. Francis and Fleur moved together like one being, the two of them were in perfect sync and were obviously the best dancers there. Right behind were Viktor and Hermione and Yao and Ivan. Harry and his date were struggling, Harry stepping on her feet and her hissing at him. When the first lift started, Yao paled wondering at how he was going to pick Ivan up but his trouble was soon 'solved' when Ivan picked him up like he weighed nothing.

"Aiyah! Why are you leading? It's meant to be me aru!" Yao mumbled, he looked up at Ivan who was smiling widely.

"What was that Yao-Yao?"

"Nothing! Let's just continue dancing shall we aru?" Yao quickly answered.

Soon, more people joined in the dancing.

"Hey Artie let's dance!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him over to the dance floor.

"Wait Alfred, no!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I'm not exactly a USUK fan so I wasn't sure how to write the dancing scene. If any USUK fans are interested in writing the dance scene, PM me and I'll put it up as a special chapter later on. Next I'll be starting up the next challenge.**


	28. Chapter 28 (Plus a special AN)

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Here's the newest chapter of Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire, I'm jumping right into the second challenge so I can get the story going and get deeper into the action so I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so happy that you lot are reading this so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I didn't think that anyone would actually be reading this so I'm so happy and thankful, I'm so glad you like my writing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I also do not own Harry Potter, they belong to their creators who of which are Gods and I cannot compare to them at all as I am just a lowly fangirl writing fanfiction of their wonderful creations.  
**

**Song of the Chapter (I just want to remind you guys that these are the songs that I listen to while typing up and uploading my chapters, so they might be a bit strange and might not fit the story or the mood too much but these are the types of songs that I listen to because they inspire me to keep on writing!) : Life is like a boat (Nemu and Mayuri Kurotsuchi Bleach version) :)  
**

**Oh and read the A/N at the bottom too if you have time!  
**

* * *

**Time Lapse (I'm doing a lot of these aren't I?)**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the library. Just doing some quick research before the second challenge the next day.

"So, you've already got everything figured out? You need to stay safe!" Hermione asked Harry, she had ben fussing over him the whole day, getting him ready for the challenge the next day.

"Yes Hermione! Gosh! If I were you I'd be feeling worried for Yao, I haven't done any training with him and I don't know what's thinking of doing," Harry said.

But really, he didn't need to worry about Yao, it was another nation that was truly in trouble.

"Miss Granger! Mr Weasly, the headmaster wishes to see you." Professor McGonagall called, the two looked at Harry hesitantly but they followed her out of the library.

"Stay safe," Harry muttered.

* * *

"Angleterre!" Francis called, after their little 'incident', there had a been a lot of tension but it mellowed out after the days past by.

"Shut up bloody frog!" Arthur hissed, slapping Francis' wandering hands away.

Francis pouted slightly. "Hmm, you're such a party pooper Angleterre, just calm down and relax, like moi!"

"You really expect me to act like you? A perverted frog who can't even cook?" Arthur scoffed.

Francis actually looked hurt, he exploded. "I can't cook you say? That is the worst insult ever! EVER! You are the one who can't cook! I mean who invents blood pudding and haggis?"

Arthur's cheeks turned red. "You damn wanker! Blood pudding is delicious and haggis was made by Alistair! And besides they're much better compared to your cord and blue or other crap! GIT!" Arthur shouted.

Francis actually laughed. "Angleterre, it's Cordon bleu!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me. Mr Bonnefoy, can you please come with me? The headmaster wishes to see you," the two stopped conflicting and turned to see Mad Eye Moody.

He walked weirdly, well even more weirdly than normal, he staggered like he was drunk, but Arthur nor Francis could smell alcohol on him. His glass eyes twitched more than normal too.

Francis stepped back a bit in surprise, "Oh! Okay, well, see you Angleterre!" he waved, following the other wizard.

Arthur bit his lower lip, something just didn't seem right with Alistair Moody.

* * *

**Another time skip - The next morning, the day of the 2nd challenge**

"Harry! Wait up!" Neville Longbottom called.

Harry turned around, "Oh, hey Neville, what do you need?"

"Oh Harry! I don't need anything, I just wanted to give this to you!" Neville handed Harry a handful of a green leafy weed.

"Oh, what's this then?" Harry asked.

Neville's face brightened, "Oh, this is Gillyweed, eat it and you'll be able to breathe underwater!"

"Harry come on!" Harry was dragged away towards the lake. But he waved to Neville, "Thanks Neville!"

Harry was pulled to the competitors' area, where Yao, Fleur and Viktor were already waiting.

"Hello, I thought you would never come aru!" Yao sighed in relief, in his hand he clutched his wand tightly.

Harry could see his face was pale, he shivered under his long sleeved clothing, and in his arms he hugged a large Hello Kitty doll.

"I'm here!" Harry laughed awkwardly, he hid the Gillyweed in his short pockets.

"So, what are you going to be using to be able to breathe underwater aru?" Yao asked casually, though his face did not make it look casual.

Harry had been hoping that Yao didn't ask him but he took the Gillyweed out from his pocket.

"Here, I'm using Gillyweed, Neville gave it to me, says I'll to breathe underwater with it." Harry explained, he gestured to Yao, "Are you in need of some?"

Yao laughed, "No need aru! I'm using the Bubblehead charm!"

Harry stepped back slightly, he was about to ask something when they were all called over by Professor McGonagal.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and put his wand to his throat, the charm he used caused his voice to boom out. Everybody watching him could hear.

"The Second task of the Triwizard tournament! Our four champions have exactly one hour to collect the important thing that was taken from them!"

Harry felt hands grab his shoulders and he was spun right around face to face with Mad eye Moody.

"Did Longbottom give you the Gillyweed, boy?" he hissed, shaking Harry roughly.

"Oh yes!" Harry gulped, taking the Gillyweed out of his pockets.

"Go on boy! Eat it! Your challenge is about to begin!" Moody grabbed Harry's hand and pushed it towards his mouth.

Harry saw that all the other champions had already started their own charms and spells. Fleur and Yao were relying on the bubble head charm and Viktor seemed to be transfiguring himself into a shark.

The cannon was blown and the three already champions dived in. Harry quickly stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth and swallowed it all in just a few chews.

Immediately he felt a burning pain his his neck and he stumbled into the water writhing. He felt the cold water wash over his skin and he tumbled in, it made him shiver and as he sank down deeper he barely noticed the pain fading away.

Harry looked at his hands and feet, he couldn't see very well but he could feel something between his fingers and toes, webbing? Almost instinctively, Harry reached towards his neck, he felt hard ridges.

Deciding to experiment, Harry kicked and paddled his arms and legs, he shot through the water, faster than he could have ever done before. The water just glided over his skin and as he felt himself break through the surface of the water and back into the open air, Harry flipped, jumping and causing the crowd to explode into screams and cheering.

Harry couldn't help but smile. After two more flips, he dived straight down, towards where his precious thing was, there was a tournament to be won, and he was determined to be the one winning.

* * *

Yao was having a hard time searching for his precious thing.

Aiyah! Where am I supposed to find this so-called precious thing aru?! He thought to himself.

Yao felt a jolt up go up his leg as something slithered past said limb. He immediately jerked away from whatever creature it was.

Mer-people, they might be a big problem aru, he thought.

Yao powered forward with big, strong, powerful strokes that pushed him forward at a speed that could easily beat an Olympic Swimmer.

Yao's rhthym was interupted by a slimy hand grabbing his foot, he let out a surprised breath as he was dragged down into the depths of the lake. Yao kicked and writhed as more creatures continued to pull him. How he wished he had his wok pan right now, but Dumbledore had confiscated it so he wouldn't kill Alfred in his sleep.

As he struggled to shake the creatures off, Yao slammed into another competitor. He whirled around to find the panicking face of Fleur Delacour. Her eyes were wide and imploring for help. She was covered in mer-people, they grappled at her arms and legs, restraining her and stopping her from using her wand. One was going near her face, dangerously close to her bubble-head charm.

With a burst of strengh, Yao kicked the mer-people away from him and pried them off of Fleur.

She nodded a thanks and they both set off in opposite directions, there might have been times where they helped each-other but there weren't any alliances.

Not in the Triwizard tournament.

Yao spun around as he felt something grab at his foot. But it turned out to be piece of rope...wait, rope?

Yao narrowed his eyes and then set off in the direction the rope had floated from.

Pushing through a clump of lake-weed, Yao found his precious thing.

Ivan! He thought whilst he swam forward.

The Russian boy, Yao's date to the Yule Ball floated in the water, eyes closed and a happy look on his face. He was tied down with a piece of rope along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

A lone piece of rope that was tied down but tied nothing down floated in the water.

_Fleur must've already been here,_ Yao thought, noticing that only Ron and Hermione floated in the water, _Harry and Viktor's precious things._

Using a non-verbal spell, Yao cut the rope, he took a firm hold on Ivan's arm and began to swim back to the surface.

As they broke through the water and Ivan snapped out of his little trance state, an explosion of cheers broke through the crowd.

"Yao-Yao! You saved me!" Yao spun around to be greeted with a hug, Ivan cheered happily as Yao swam back to the Champion's area, where Arthur and Alfred were waiting with towels.

Ivan climbed onto the wooden floor of the deck and then dragged Yao out of the watwr and into his arms. Yao shivered as cold air blew in his face.

Ivan let Yao down as Arthur draped a towel on his shoulders.

"Yao! Number one! Good job!" Alfred cheered.

Yao's eyes widened, his head turned quickly towards Alfred. "Wait, what do you mean number one aru?"

Alfred rolled and his eyes ans scoffed, "Dude! You arrived here first, you're the hero in this round!"

Yao suddenly stood up in alarm, his eyes wandering over the crowd and searching.

"Yao, are you looking for somehthing?" Arthur came up to him with a worried scowl on his face.

"Are you sure that Fleur didn't win aru?" Yao asked, his hands tightened on the towel wrapped around him.

"Of course not! Why do you ask?" Arthur answered, his voice turned suspicious.

"Because when I arrived at the place, one rope was already empty, Ivan, was my precious thing, Hermione must've been Viktor's and Ron Harry's. Fleur's precious person was already gone so I thought thaf maybe she had won..." Yao paled as he realised what had happened.

Alfred, Ivan and Arthur now surrounded Yao. "Yao, dude, what are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea who Fleur's precious person is aru?" Yao asked, though he already knew the answer.

Arthur hesitated slightly, but he answered anyway, "It was Francis, Yao what's all this about?"

Yao nodded at Arthur's answer, he had been dreading it. This was it, the start of something terrible, their secret had been discovered, but by who and how? What had they done with Francis? Was he already dead? No, nations didn't die, but this was magic they were dealing with, in this world, anything was possible.

"Yao. What is going on?" Arthur demanded, his face now filled with worry, a scowl was placed on his face as well as a frown. Ivan and Alfred stood in the background, watching on with equal wariness.

"Francis is in trouble aru,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I took too long, although you guys were sort of blessed with the back-to-back updates with the previous chapters, I'm afraid I might not be able to do that now. A while back I had just received my report card and my parents weren't happy, out of the 8 subjects we have, I got 4 A's, 2 B's and 2 C's, they weren't happy about the C's (But hey, It's Religion and Technology, technology was sewing a cushion and I can't sew for sh*t and religion is religion, I don't get what I'm reading in the bible.) So now, in order to get better grades (Aiming for the ideal straight A's) I have decided to dig deep and bring out my true Asian, I've started studying more and worked harder with my subjects and this means less time on Fanfiction and writing up chapters so I am VERY sorry if I have to take short hiatuses in between my chapters, I'm just trying to juggle high school life as well so I do hope you understand! :) I love you guys so please keep reading!  
**

**Once again, thank you for reading my story, I love you all!  
**

**The Hero/Awesome one  
**

**P/S: I've also gotten into some new animes (Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater, Bleach etc) so I might be writing some stories for those as well, but before that, I'll finish some of my other stories ;)  
**


	29. Chapter 29: USUK Special

**A/N: Sorry about this not being an actual chappie, I was busy with school and haven't had much time for writing. BUT, devils-horns has been kind enough to write a USUK dance scene for you USUK fans out there so here it is. I do hope you like and I do hope you check out devils-horns stories.**

**Special Guest Author: devils-horns**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

**Song of the Chapter: Royals by Lorde**

* * *

"Wait! Alfred! No!"

It was too late.

Alfred had already yanked Arthur into the centre of the commotion. Even more surprised eyes turned to them as Arthur stumbled into place in front of Alfred, still holding his arm.

"Remember when I gave you the present? Doesn't that make me the man?" Alfred smirked mockingly.

"You bloody git! You did that on purpose!" Arthur snapped back, yanking his arm from the American's grip. "I doubt you even know how to lead!"

"Oh, don't I?" replied Alfred. In one swift motion, he pulled Arthur in by his waist and lifted his right arm into position. "Don't forget to lay your hand on my shoulder," he whispered.

Arthur reluctantly lifted his left arm and daintily set it on top of Alfred's right. He refused to admit it, but he quite enjoyed being this close the began to dance. Arthur, stumbling at first, being used to leading, but eventually falling into rhythm with Alfred's body. Arthur spent the majority of the first song looking down, whenever he looked into Alfred's smiling face he blushed. And he couldn't help thinking that his eyes were the same shade of blue as fleur's dress.

His eyes only strayed from his feet to catch glimpses of the French couple gliding across the floor, looking so happy, royal, carefree, and he hated to admit it, but perfect. So perfect, most of the homophobic eyes had strayed away from Ivan and Yao and Alfred and him, back to the beautiful straight couple.

The perfect straight couple.

He caught Francis' eye only once, blushing and looking away soon after.

Look at me, Arthur." the familiar voice spoke, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up to see Alfred, frowning slightly."Don't you have to look at your partner? You taught me to dance, you know." Alfred continued.

"I-I did? When? I don't remember that…" looking at Alfred's pout made Arthur turn bright red. He hated when he did that.

"When I was little. We used to dance around the parlor to Handel. You taught me how to lead then."

The memories now flooded back to Arthur, having been stored in the back of his head for the longest time. Himself, struggling to follow the small child's straying feet, and Alfred, laughing all the way. The music being produced by a small quartet Arthur paid generously for, but all was worth the loss, small by comparison.

A look of surprise appeared on his face."Alfred! I'm so sorry! I forgot! Its just been so many years and-"

"Its ok, I almost forgot, too, but the Yule ball reminded me. And I never thanked you for spending that money on the string quartet just for me. It must have been a lot. Thank you."

"It wasn't too much! I'm a country, in case you forgot. I could have just taken it from our foreign imports budget. And… it was worth it. Seeing the huge grin on your face whenever the song ended. It was all worth it."Alfred's cheeks grew red this time, and Arthur turned away, eyes back on Alfred's feet.

"I like you."

His eyes snapped back up to Alfred's."You… what?"

"I like you." Alfred repeated. "And not just as a friend. I like-like you."

"Alfred… I-"

"I know. You don't like me. You like Francis instead. And judging by how often you were staring at him and Fleur, you love him."

"Love is a strong accusation!"

"I know."

"I don't love Francis! No, in fact, I don't even like him! I hate him! Hate that stupid smirk, his stupid accent, and beautiful hair, his gorgeous face, every stupid little detail about him! I-I hate him!" Arthur almost yelled. Luckily, the music was loud and there were too many feet traveling the floor for anyone to hear him.

."Sure you do." replied Alfred. "That's why you called him beautiful." he continued sadly

."I did not!"

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Sure, iggy."

"Don't bloody call me iggy!"

"Just dance with me."They continued waltzing in silence, each one blushing, and refusing to look the other in the eye. Most of the couples were on the floor now, even Dumbledore was dancing with professor McGonagall, and filch with Mrs. Norris. They flew by victor and Hermione, who winked in their direction.

Suddenly, the waltz stopped, and was quickly replaced by a man, nearly screaming into the microphone, and electric guitars. The Weird Sisters. Couples broke away from each other, now jumping up and down to the music.

"You wanna leave?" asked Alfred."Of course not! I love this song!" answered Arthur, joining the students up in the front, near the stage.

"Meh. What the hell." Alfred told himself, following Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: Once again a huge thank you to devils-horns, this was sooooo cuuteee! :)**


End file.
